A Naruto Musical
by Kytesama
Summary: Chapter 1 Repost... Chapter 10 posted. REVIEW PLEASE!SasuNaru NejiGaa YAOI slight sakura bashing in the beginning
1. Welcome home, Kitaru! Edit1

Edited: 8:24 PM 2/18/2009  
Re-posted: 5:31 PM 2/27/2009

~*~

**Edit note1: Naruto, Kitaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Kunairu and Ino- 16  
Sasuke, Kouta, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, and Tenten- 17  
Kankuro- 18  
Iruka- 26  
Kakashi- 28**  
~*~

Title: A Naruto Musical!  
Summary: I think the title says it all...

Disclaimer: One DAY I will own NARUTO, and Sasuke and Naruto WILL get TOGETHER, and I WILL MAKE IT YAOI for all the SASUNARU fans!

Warnings: Authoresses on crack! (J/K We're just crazy!) excessive singing and Well, creepy ness. Ummm...Oh Yeah! YAOI!! So if you don't like any of this, then...click the button that says BACK! Oh, And Disney songs, no betaing, and magic...

Dedications: To all my lovely reviewers. And of course, Kitty, who we converted into a Yaoi FANGIRL from a homophobe...Her mom is sooooo proud of us. (Yeah right, She wants to kill us...) then there's Ham and Jessi, who we made into ANIME freaks, from just plain freaks. Sniff, we're so proud of them. ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU!!

* * *

Reasons for starting another fic: I just wanted to make Naruto sing 'I've got a Lovely bunch of Coconuts", and have someone sing to Sasuke, "Kiss the girl." I also wanted to make Orochimaru sing "In the dark of the night." But for unfulfilled dreams, SAKURA WILL SING "Barbie Girl," WHILE RUNNING DOWN THE HALL!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FEAR ME SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and -BEEP- will sing, "When there was me and you?" WTF? Anyways, ENJOY! Or face the wrath of the PIGGIES!!!! MHAHAHAHAha-ha...ha..ha...ha...

* * *

A/n: My brother is a freakin' asshole!

Miran: HE TOOK MY DORITOES!!!

Nette: That fucker made Miranda cry so I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH A CRYING, PISSED MIRANDA!!!!!!

Miran: -Le Sob!- That bastard is going to pay, Oooo yes he's gonna pay...-crackling madly with rubbing hands in evil way.-

Nette: Uhhhh, I'll start the fic now...

* * *

Chapter one-Welcome, Kitaru

"Alright everyone we have a new student today! He's transferring in from America, so don't tease him about his Japanese." said Iruka calling his class to order.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei. I'll take it form here," said a young man's voice. When Iruka moved there was a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes and tan skin standing behind him. "Hello, my name is Ukugi Kitaru." He smiled and everyone saw how pretty he looked (1). "I am from the U.S. I am interested in many things, but my main one is art. I take photographs for my friends and develop them in my foster father's basement. I am a professional, and I am Uzumaki Naruto's cousin." He bowed to the class and Naruto grinned at him from the back row.

"Alright, Ukugi-san, take a seat," said Iruka smiling at him. He moved toward Naruto and sat down. Whispering in an undertone,

"Hi, Naru-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How bout you? Do you have a place to stay yet?" said Naruto, looking concerned.

"No. I just got off the plane this morning and Kaka-sama rushed me here to this school. I already took the entrance exam at my other school though, so it was no problem getting in as a student."

"Hmmm, Maybe Iruka-sensei can take you in."

"Really? That would be great!" He flashed a genuine smile. "Thanks Naru-chan. That would be wonderful!"

"It's no big deal."

"No it is! You're being so kind to me and I haven't even been here for, like, ever!"

"Kita-chan, it was only two years, besides you're my family, and you helped me through a lot so, I will help you any way I can."

"And I'll do the same for you."

"No that's not necessary!" said Naruto, putting up his hands, blushing.

"Like you said, we're family, so I'll help you with whatever you need!" he smiled and hugged him. "Besides, you always model for my pictures whenever I ask you to, so it is the least I can do."

As their conversation got longer, little did they know that they we're being watched with Jealous Onyx eyes. 'He won't take him from me...'

* * *

**!!!!LUNCH!!!!**

"Hey, you guys! Remember Kitaru?" yelled Naruto to his friends, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sai, and Gaara.

"Heck yes!" said Kiba.

"Yeah," said Choji, remembering the delectable food that Kitaru used to make for them.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. Everyone else just gave Naruto a blank stare. (They knew him; they just didn't want to say anything.)

"Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, where were you during these last two years?" asked Choji, curiosity getting the better of him.

"America. I won an art contest and got to study under a lot of the best artist in the States!" replied Kitaru, giggling happily.

"Wow! That has been your dream for the longest time!" said Naruto getting in on the conversation.

"Yeah I know! Anyways, enough about me; tell me, what's going on in your lives?"

"Nothing much, just that Shi-kun and Ki-kun are going out, Naru-kun found out that he's Bi, Cho-kun lost ten pounds, Shika-kun took an IQ test and it turns out that the one who's the laziest is beyond genius, and I guess that's it," said Sai making them all blush except Gaara, Kitaru and himself.

"Wow, Nice going, I knew that you two would be going out soon. Naru-chan, do you like anyone yet? Good job Cho-kun! Neat Shika-chan, your parents must be proud!" said Kitaru smiling like a maniac. But Naruto didn't answer his question, instead he just blushed and looked away from his questioning eyes.

He caught on to this and asked, "Naruto-chan, who do you like?" while his eyes narrowed.

"He likes Uchiha Sasuke." said Gaara.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kitaru.

"Yeah, you couldn't tell?" asked Sai, knowing that Kitaru was there when Sasuke and Naruto became friends and grew apart.

"No...I thought that he still liked that pink haired bitch."

"He did, for a while, but she was so mean to him that he gave that up. So then he started to like the Uchiha," said Kiba informing him and making Naruto uncomfortable and embarrassed that now his cousin knew EVERYTHING.

"Is that all?" asked Kitaru. They nodded. "Well, Naruto I'll help you bag the bastard prince."

"WHAT?!" was screamed across the yard once more.

"Naru-chan, you really should try to keep your voice down. It wouldn't do to let Sasu-chan know you are gonna try to seduce him." He said this, making everyone laugh at Naruto's misery. (Gaara just chuckled.)

Naruto blushing madly replied, "What!? You can't Kitty. You can't..."

"I can and I will." He grinned like a mad man.

Naruto closed his bewitching eyes and looked toward Sasuke, Neji, and Kouta. "Okay, fine then, I'll help you with Kouta-san." Everyone knew that Kitaru was in love with Hibiki. He blushed and grinned nodding his head.

"I think we may even be able to hook up Sai-chan and Dei-kun(2), and Gaa-chan and Neji-chan."

"How do you know that Gaara likes Neji?" asked everyone, at the same time.

"He keeps looking over there."

"What about Sai and Dei-san?" Asked Kiba

"I'm amazing. I know everything." No doubting that. Well anyways, Naruto got this wishful look, watching Sasuke, and started to sing, softly,

(3)(4)"_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?"_

He smiled sadly. Kitaru looked toward Kouta and joined in on the next part,

"_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me And I could be Part of your world."_

Gaara watched Neji and smiled to himself, singing along with them in his head, while Kitaru and Naruto continued,

"_I don't know when I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world!"_

* * *

**-SASUKE'S TABLE-**

"So, Kitaru-san's back." said Neji to Kouta and Sasuke.

"Like Uchiha didn't know. He sat next to Naru-chan in all of the periods so far. And we all know Sasuke is practically stalking Naruto," spoke Kouta. Sasuke glared at his 'friends'.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just kiss the guy?" asked Kouta continuing with his speech. "(5)_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_"

"Shut up Kouta," said Sasuke, still glaring at Kouta.

"No," He said, and then continued on his song. "_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_."

"I said shut up!" yelled Sasuke chasing after Kouta. He just smirked and Neji joined in,

"_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Sasuke yelled making everyone look at him.

"NO! not until you do what we want!" said the sadistic Kouta.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Well Kouta, Kitaru's back and you can go after him like you have always wanted."

Kouta blushed, so Sasuke continued, "_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_"

"FUCK OFF!!" yelled Kouta, Neji watched this exchange between his friends and tried to escape before they turned on him.

"What about Neji? He loves Gaara!" Fuck too, late.

The last part was aimed at Neji from Sasuke and Kouta, "_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la_

_Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Kitaru who was coming up to them, with the other two objects of their affection. Naruto was laughing.

"NOTHING!" They yelled and ran away leaving three surprised teens in their wake.

"That was weird." The other two nodded at Gaara's statement.

* * *

**-AFTER LUNCH AND ON TO WORLD HISTORY-**

"Dobe watch it." Sasuke said, with that arrogant sound of his.

"Shut up Teme. I can stand where ever I want."

"Sasu-chan, move." said Kitaru.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? I think it's a befitting name for your asshole self. It makes you sound adorable. Now move." It seemed like everyone around them stifled a giggle at that statement.

"Kitaru-kun, it's been a while." Said Kouta looking Kitaru up and down.

"I guess," facing him for a few seconds before turning back to Sasuke and Naruto, "Sasu-chan move!" Then he pushed Sasuke.

Well, you all probably know what has transpired. Sasuke fell on Naruto and kissed him. EVERYONE stopped.

* * *

-NARUTO'S POV (Just because it wouldn't be a ACCIDENTAL kiss without this.)-

OH MY GOD!

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!! I'M FUCKING KISSING HIM! I AM FUCKING KISSING UCHIHA SASUKE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! IT'S A DREAM! YEAH! THAT'S IT A DREAM! A REALLY GOOD DREAM, BUT STILL A DREAM! HE DOESN'T LIKE ME. He hates me...because I'm not good enough...

* * *

-SASUKE'S POV (I make these short, so leave me the hell alone!)-

Yes! I'm kissing him! Don't push me away. Please don't push me away.

THANK YOU KITARU!! I love this dobe.

Wow, he tastes like strawberries and wine. You know, the good kind.

Time can stop spinning because this is all I want to do for the rest of my life... (6)

* * *

-NORMAL POV (Sorry about the shortness. writer's block and crying Miran.)

"Oh. My. God," said Kitaru. Kiba and the rest of Naruto's friends smiled.

When they finally separated with a light 'smack' Naruto blushed and ran out the door. Sasuke watched this and ran after him. Neji smirked at the scene and wondered, 'when can I get my Uke(7) too?' while looking at Gaara in a predatoril way. (8)

* * *

-NARUTO'S POV-

'Shit! I can't let them see my tears. Even if that was a one time thing, i still love him. Kitaru will pay for doing that to me..' I felt something or someone grab my arm. I tried to shrug it off and keep running, but it kept a firm grip on me.

"Dobe, you should never run from me. I never want you to."

"Sasuke-mmph!" My mouth was covered by an Uchiha's. He nibbled on my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. I gladly accepted as I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I gradually started to fight back with my own. We stayed in that kiss for days, hours months. I didn't care. I was happy just being with Sasuke. i loved him. I always have, but I have always been to shy to act upon my feelings. Finally a need became apparent to us, and we parted for that wretched thing called air. (A/n:Yes we all hate air, don't we Yaoi fans?)

Sasuke leaned his forehead against mine and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry Dobe. Please don't ruin your innocent face like that." He kissed me again, almost chastely.

"Teme, please don't play with my emotions. If you're not going to love me, then don't come near me." I said when I got my mouth back.

He chuckled, that bastard! "Alright then, Naruto, will you grant me the honor of being my boy friend?"

"YES!" I shouted jumping into his arms, holding him.

* * *

-NORMAL POV-  
'Sasu-chan must be happier. After all, the only reason I was helping Naru-chan was to fulfill my promise to Sasuke, about making my blond cousin his fiancé.' thought Kitaru.(9)

* * *

1-He is feminine. Defiantly Uke material (Like Naruto). Well, anyways, what makes him that way is, he has long hair that covered the right side of his face. His hair is tied off in the back, and he has blue eyes with a slender frame, as well a innocence no one can taint even though he's a pervert too.

2-Miran:That's Deidara. I really don't know or care where that pairing came from. I just think it's cute.

3-Part of your world (Reprise) from The little mermaid.

4-Miran: I picked this song because Well, Sasuke, Neji, and Hibiki are rich and Naruto, kitaru, and Gaara are really poor so they don't fit in with the people they like(Love)'s world. It's completely forigin to them. But Naruto and Gaara's late parent's had a savings bond worth ALOT of money set out for them for when they, like, graduate from High school. Kitaru just has his work so he can make the money he wants, if he did want to. He is that good at his job.

5-Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid

6-That WAS VERY random. Miran typed that one.

7-Miran:I think everyone should capitalize Uke too. Because I think they should have some respect even though they're on bottom. No Seme can exist without a Uke, so they deserve all praise.

8-Miran: Yes all of the misfit's dream boys want them too.

9-He has a hidden agenda. You'll find out more of Sasuke's relationship with Kitaru in later chapters.

* * *

A/n:Alright, Miran is going threw a sugar crisis at this moment and I've locked her in the bathroom until she stops crying so I'm going to do this author's note alone.  
If ANYONE has any cool song lyrics that will tie into this love story, then PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME!!

R&R

* * *

stupid questions that you can answer for me, because I can't think of anything to put. If you answer me I'll dedicate the next chapter to you OKIE?

**Do you think I got them together too early?**

HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Promise and The Brothers

Title:A Naruto Musical! 

Summary:I think the title says it all...

Disclaimer:One DAY I will own NARUTO, and Sasuke and Naruto WILL get TOGETHER, and I WILL MAKE IT YAOI for all the SASUNARU fans!

Warnings:Autoresses on crack!(J/K We're just crazy!) excessive singing and Well, creepy ness. Ummm...Oh Yeah! YAOI!! So if you don't like any of this, then...click the button that says BACK! Oh, And disney songs, no betaing, and magic...

Dedications:To all my lovly reviewers. And of course, Kitty, who we converted into a Yaoi FANGIRL from a homophobe...Her mom is sooooo proud of us. (Yeah right, She want's top kill us...) then there's Ham and Jessi, who we made into ANIME freaks, from just plain freaks. Sniff, we're so proud of them. ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU!!

Reasons for starting another fic:I just wanted to make Naruto sing 'I've got a Lovely bunch of Coconuts", and have someone sing to Sasuke, "Kiss the girl." I also wanted to make Orochimaru sing "In the dark of the night." But for unfulfilled dreams, SAKURA WILL SING "Barbie Girl," WHILE RUNNING DOWN THE HALL!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FEAR ME SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and -BEEP- will sing, "When there was me and you?" WTF? Anyways, ENJOY! Or face the wrath of the PIGGIES!!!! MHAHAHAHAha-ha...ha..ha...ha...

* * *

A/n:I'm bored. I lost half the money I have in a bet against Miran. 

Miran:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette:The bet was that she could get my brother's girl friend to dump him-

Miran:THAT WILL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette:Within two days, and she did it within an hour. And she made HIM cry after wards.

Miran:EVERY PERSON WHO MESSES WITH ME WILL REGRET IT AFTER I HAVE POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette:She is weird. I going to lock her in the bathroom. Oh, and they're 17&Seniors, witch means PROM!!. Plus this is like a two week timeskip, so Kitaru's at the park watching little kids.

* * *

**Chapter 2- The promise and the Brothers**

-FLASHBACK-10 YEARS AGO-

_"Sasu-chan! Sasuke-niichan!" Yelled a small raven to another one._

_"Yes, Kitty-chan?" asked the young boy called Sasuke._

_"You like Naru-niisama, right?"_

_"Yes, I really like your cousin, I want him as my wife when I grow up!"_

_"Otouto-kun, I think you'll need help with that because Naruto-chan is a guy." Said another Raven. The only thing was, he was older and a genius._

_"'Tachi-niisama!" yelled Kitty. The young boy was happy to see Itachi._

_"Aniki! What're you doing here?" asked Sasuke._

_"I came to pick you up, baka otouto-kun."_

_"Oh, right!" He left with his older brother._

_When they did, Kitaru looked around and said softly, "Sasu-chan I'll help you get your wife. Don't worry. And I'll be there to catch you guys if you fall."_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Naruto you should watch where you're going." said Kitaru, holding on to his little cousin. When he pushed Naruto back up he continued, "Someone may not always be there to catch you."

"Right, thanks Kita-niisama," Said Naruto. Then he looked around, "What are you doing here? Are you meeting someone?"

Smiling Kitaru replied, "No. I just felt like taking a walk, so I ended up here."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Naruto don't you have a date to get ready for?" asked Kitaru, reminding Naruto that he had a boyfriend, who wouldn't be happy if he was late.

"Shit! Bye!" Yelled Naruto running away.

Smiling Kitaru turned back to the kids in front of him. Most of them looked to be about the right age for kindergarten. He turned and started to walk toward the bench to sit down.

"Uhwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" A child began to cry. A older boy instantly ran to comfort the poor thing.

Watching Kitaru thought, '_Lucky child. He has people that care for him. He'll probably grow up and take advatage of it, but now... he will just cry_.' The boy started to sing to him, trying to calm him down.

"(1)Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"

The older boy held his hand out to the small child, standing. Kitaru smiled, touched by this show of love, from brother to brother, it seemed.

"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

The child reached out grasping his older brother's hand. The older brother picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Kitaru was beginning to feel entranced by the affection.

"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

The child stopped crying and the older boy rocked him back and forth, making him sleepy.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always"

Finishing the older boy held the now sleeping child in his arms, and walked toward another bench. Kitaru mouthed 'wow' to himself. Shaking his head slightly, he wondered away.

* * *

1- You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry for the short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miran: You always are. Now get to work on the next one! -Cracks whip-

Nette:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE WHIP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Miran: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WORK MY SLAVE, WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette: -furiously typing and dodgging whip-

Miran: Review please, or we won't post the next chapter!

Nette: -passes out cold from exaustion-

Miran: Oops.


	3. The Date

A/n:As you know Miran is gone. (remember from Hidden talent. I told ou already.)

* * *

Chapter 3-The Date

NARUTO POV

'Kita-niisama!' I ran toward him, but I tripped. 'Shit!'

"Naruto you should watch where you're going." said Kitaru, holding on to me. When he pushed me back up he continued, "Someone may not always be there to catch you."

"Right, thanks Kita-niisama," I said. 'He's supposed to be at the hospital, isn't he?' Then I looked around while asking, "What are you doing here? Are you meeting someone?"

Smiling Kitaru replied, "No. I just felt like taking a walk, so I ended up here."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Naruto don't you have a date to get ready for?" asked Kitaru, reminding me that Sasuke didn't like to wait.

"Shit! Bye!" I yelled running away.

* * *

"Damn, I forgot to tell him that he should be at the hospital," I said, coming out of my bathroom.

"Tell who, dobe?" I jumped.

"Uhhh, Sasuke, why are you here?" I asked, pausing then adding, "So early?"

"Kitaru, called and told me that you'll be ready, for our date, dobe." He said, glaring at me, probably mad that I wasn't ready, or that Kitaru lied to him. I'll go on the latter. "Besides why would kitaru be lying, Obviosly you want to stay in tonight," he said smirking, suddenly.

* * *

Normal POV (A/n:I;m getting tired of being Naruto... I like being Kitaru better!)

Still smirking Sasuke counted in his head, '3... 2... 1'

"STUPID PERVERTED TEME!!!" Dodging the pillow Naruto threw at him, Sasuke manuvered his body to press Naruto up against the wall,

"Get dressed dobe," He breathed into the blonde's ear. "I'll be waiting..." With that he backed up and walked off tossing behind his shoulder, "By the way, I always knew you were a natural blonde."

Looking down, Naruto found that his towel slipped off, providing his perverted boyfriend with a show, blushing bright red, He moved to et dressed. 'Dammit, Kitaru still has Sasuke wound around his finger.(1) Both of them are bastards.'

"Dobe Hurry Up, We're Going To Miss The Movie!" Yelled sasuke from whereever the hell he is in the house.

"I'm ready! JUST LET ME GET MY BAG AND WE'LL GO!!" yelled Naruto coming down the stairs.

**Two seconds later**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP ON THE FLOOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"WELL GET THE FUCK UP!!"

"Dobe, why is Kiba on the floor?" (A/n: Haha, Got cha huh? You thought it was Naruto who fell off the stairs, riiiiigggghhhttt?!)

"I don't know." Said Naruto trying to help him up. Silently asking him to explain.

Kiba sighed and started ot explain, "I went to go see Kouta and he gave me some medicine.(2) Then he told me to tell Sasuke that he has "it" ready. So I came over here and fell asleep a the door." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto helped him to the couch.

"Kiba if your sleepy then stay here, I'm sure that Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind. We were just leaving so make your self comfortable. But if you are still here when I get back, I'll throw you out to sleep with Kakashi-sensei's dogs.(3)" naruto grinned. Then he turned towards Sasuke, "We should get going."

They left with Kiba sleeping almost peacefully on the couch.

* * *

**Timeskip AFTER THE MOVIE**

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, I wanna eat! I'm hungry," Naruto whined after they came out of the movie.

"Fine. Where?" sasuke asked, a little irritated, 'knowing him, it'll be Ichikarus(4)'

"uhh, I don't care, you chose, Sasuke." naruto said with his bangs covering his eyes.

'Huh? i didn't expect that.' Sasuke shrugged that thought off by answering, "Why don't we go to Miran&Nette's?(5)" he said looking for the the closest place to eat. Naruto just shrugged and followed Sasuke into the restraunt.

"Hihihihihihihihihi!! Welcome to Miran&Nette's! I'm Miran, How many in your party?" A blonde-haired teenage girl asked. She was wearing a black t-shirt with her name tag (and the emblem of the restraunt on it), and black slacks with a apron over it.

"Two..." Said sasuke. raising an eyebrow at her perky demenor.

"Alright, follow me!" Miran lead them throught a door and showed them to their seats. Once they were seated she started putting the menu's in front of them, "What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have jasmine tea?" Sasuke asked, politely. Naruto raised his eyebrow at this when he caught Sasuke's eyes but he just shrugged it off.

"Yes of course! We've got jasmine, chamomille, red, sakura blossom, orange blossom, peach blossom, mint, lemon green tea, and laverder/vanilla(6)." She giggled, "So what does your boyfriend want?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed, but Naruto answered, "Um, can I have lavender/vanilla? please?"

"Yes of course! I'll be right back with your drinks and someone will be out to take your orders soon!" Miran left towards the drink area, so Sasuke and Naruto had time to (finally) take in the atmosphere.

**(Yay, describtion...I hope you heard the sarcasim in that.)**

The walls were painted dark black, and the tables were dark (almost blood) red as were the chairs. There was a DJ in the corner, with a dance floor in front of him and a stage next to him. It looked like a karioke bar and at the same time not. There was a bar where the hostess was at fixing the tea for Naruto and Sasuke, but it looked like there was a lot of drinks in the back of her. There were strobe lights over the dance floor and there was a couple people setting up or random people who would start singing any time.

Anyways, they were kept from paying attention to what was goning to be sung for a waitress showed up, "Hello, my names Lynette, but you can just call me Nette, and I'll be your server today. Have you decided what you'll like to eat?"

that was the time the hostess came back wth their drinks, it was a good thing that she had enough sense to put their drinks down before she launched herself at Nette, "NETTE!! How ever long has it been since we've last saw each other? You haven't changed a bit!" She yelled while Nette shot their cutomers a sympathetic look.

"Miranda, we saw one another just two minutes ago, when I passed you while you were fixing the tea. And you did the same thing, so would you kindly get off of me or else I'll get rid of all of your coffee. NOW!" Said Nette in mainly a calm voice that turned insistant. Miran gave in to the order and let go. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Now what would you two like to eat?" (7)

"Uh, can I have the miso ramen?" Naruto asked, kinda cautious of wheater or no tit'll taste good.

"Sure, now what size would you like that?" Asked Nette.

"The largest you have."

"Okay! And you sir? What would you like to have?" Nette asked Sasuke, without fawning over him. which was in itself a unusual occourance.

"I'll have the miso soup with the house Onigiri, please."

"Of course." Nette wrote it all down. "Uh, please enjoy yourselves, your orders will be out in a minute." she bowed and left. Naruto turned back to sasuke and asked,

"Ne, Sasuke, do you think that those two..?" he trailed off.

"Yeah,(8)" they let the conversation fade after that to pay attention to Miran, who stood up on stage with the microphone,

"Hello! Welcome to Miran&Nette's, we are pleased to have you here!" A round of appalose went around the room. "Thank you, anyways, let's start the night off right! Please put your hands together for Azumi! he will be singing "In pieces" by Linkin Park. Then It'll be Carson singing "Fancy" From Reba McEntire! So put your hands together for the Lovely AZUMI!!!"

A boy of like 17 walked on stage. He had blue hair and Black eyes, a pale body and black leather clothes. "This is dedicated to my girlfriend, Kyuko." He started moving his hips to the beat. when he looked up his eyes were shining silver.

"_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate_"

Here he smirked and Sasuke and Naruto sat entranced. 'this boy can sing.'

"_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
__This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take_"

he sang with convition, and it sounded like he was in pain. 'That girl must have hurt him bad.'

"_So I,  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces_

_And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets_

_Don't lie_"

His eyes looked as if they were saying, 'I Hate You'. Naruto's eyes started to tear, sad for this boy he didn't even know.

"_You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone_"

Azumi, pulled the microphine out for the chorus. and walked across the stage, Glaring at eyerything but at the same time nothing.

"_This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take  
__So I,  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces_

_And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets_

_Don't lie_"

He closed his eyes and slowly started to look dejected.

"_So I,  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces_

_And you  
You will be alone  
__Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets_

_Don't lie_"

As the last few beats rung, he looked up with eyes full of tears. Miran walked back on stage and helped him off, "Uh, here's Carson."

The beginnig beats sounded, and a young women walked on stage in a red sequin dress. She had black hair that was done in a loose bun at the back of her head, and green eyes. Moving to the beat she began.

"_I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans_ -here she smirked still moving to the beat-  
_We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
And Mama'd spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress_

"_Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips then I stepped into  
a satin' dancin' dress that had a split on the side  
clean up to my hip_ -she moved her hand in a motion that was supposed to show that.-  
_It was red velvet trim and it fit me good_ -she pulled both of her hands back and smirked again.-  
_Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half grown kid  
had stood_

"_She said now here's your one chance Fancy don't let  
me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_ -her smirk turned into a soft smile-

"_Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek_ -She pointed to her cheek-  
_Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes  
When she started to speak  
She looked at our pitiful shack_ -her voice wavered, like she was remembering a toubled memory-  
_And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your Pa's runned off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death_

"_She handed me a heart shaped locket that said "To thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl accross The toe of my high heeled shoe_ -she lifted up the toe of her shoe-  
_It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' Mama what do I do She said just be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy They'll be nice to you_ -She pointed to the audiance adn moved her head.-

"_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do,  
but if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down now  
Your mama's gonna move you uptown_

_"Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma  
The night I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back_

"_But the wheels of fate had started to turn_ -she smiled again, and hugged herself.-  
_And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama'd been talkin' about_ -Carson snmirked again-

"_I knew what I had to do and I made myself this  
solemn vow  
I's gonna be a lady someday although I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Fancy was my name_ -she stood straight-

"_Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

"_It wasn't long after a benevolent man  
Took me in off the street  
And one week later I was pourin' his tea  
In a five room hotel suite_

"_I charmed a king, congressman_ -she faked swooning-  
_And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
And an elegant New York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad _-she lifted her hands up and shrugged her shoulders-

"_Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous  
hypocrites  
Who call me bad_ -she chuckled-  
_They criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had_ -she scowled-

"_But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For nigh on fifteen years  
I can still hear the desperation in my poor_ -she looked sad-  
_Mama's voice ringin' in my ear_

_"She said, here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down  
You Mama's gonna move you uptow_n -smileing Carson started walking back-

_"And well I guess she did_" she threw the last line over her sholder.

Naruto, who was following each singer and song carefully, similed. He turned to Sasuke, "Ne, Sasuke, those guys are pretty good."

"Hn." This made naruto pout.

"All right, I'm sorry for the wait, uh, yeah. Here's your food." Nette said while she put their food down. "Please tell me if you need anything else." She bowed.

"Miss Nette, Isn't your name in the title of the restruant?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah. My parents own this restraunt, but they named it after Miran and me." She said.

"Oh."

"Uh I'll be leaving now. Please enjoy!" She left. and they began to eat.

"Dobe, how's your food?" asked Sasuke.

"It's really good. I like it. how about you?"

"It's okay."

"Ne, Sasuke,"

"Yes." he looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Today. It was really fun! I really enjoyed myself." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back.

"I did too." Naruto leaned over the table and kissed him. Somewhere in the background Nette and Miran watched,

"I win. Pay up, Miran!" Nette said.

* * *

1- THEY WERE NOT LOVERS!! Kitaru's Father was a doctor for the Uchiha clan before he died, so Sasuke and Kitaru were friends long before Naruto came into the picture. As a matter of fact Kitaru saved Sasuke's life but right now that isn't important, But ohhh... It will be.. Yess it will be...

ANYWAYS, Kitaru and Sasuke are really really close and Naruto was introduced to him by the way of Kitaru. Sooooo, Kitaru is really important to Sasuke even though He like what, 5 months younger give or take 2 days(Kitaru was born on Dec. 25). So yeah... I'll get more into detail about this later.

2- Kouta is a apocatharyist, someone who, makes medicine like Kabuto, but it's not as dangerous because he tests it on his friends (mainly Neji, Kiba, and Choji sometimes Sasukea and/or Naruto).

3- Big threat, seeing how kaakshi's dogs hate Kiba and Kiba doesn't liket them much either. so by morning Kiba would be bruised bloody and broken wiht a lot of bite marks.

4- I don't know how to spell it and I'm too lazy to look it up, besides that looks right. If I'm wrong, you're welcome to correct me.

5-Sorry i couldn't think of anything, so I now own a restraunt in this world. With Miran, though. Well, if i can think of something else, This will be the last time that I'll include this retraunt. :P

6- I don't even know if the blossoms and the lavender/vanilla ones are even real tea. They're just the scents of my lotions that i got from one of my friends for my birthday. And hey they smell great! I love it!

7- this acctually happened. I apoligize to the elderly couple, who were forced to see that sickening display of Miran's affection.

8- I acctually had people ask me if Miranda was my girlfriend. No, she isn't, she's just my best friend who annoys me every day. So BLAH!!

* * *

A/n: i have nothing to say, so Please review! I own not the songs. Oh, and sorry for the long sucky chapter!

* * *

Next is what Gaara's doing!


	4. The Evil Caffinated Monsters

Chapter 4- The Evil Caffinated Monsters That Hogg Starbucks

::Cafe::

NORMAL POV

Gaara was currently fueling caffine addicts needs right now. (A/n:No not that way pervert!!) 'I hate working here.'

"Yes, what do you want?" Asked gaara, sounding like he was going to kill the girl in front of him, if she didn't answer fast.

"HiyeahIwouldliketogetoneofthosesuperawesomedrinksIthinktheircalledamochalattewithmanymanyspriklesandsparklesonitandaddliketwelveofthoseupercutesugarpackets!!!" The blond-brown haired girl smiled, Gaara's eye twitched, but being Naruto's best friend, he understood EVERY single word that came from her mouth. That's the thing! Since he understood it, he COULDN'T kill her. So instead he moved to get this scary caffine monster a Mocha Latte with whipped cream and extra sprinkle that had twelve sugar packets mixed in. (1)

Once he served the drink she giggled and handed him the money. "Next." the next person walked up to the counter. Gaara didn't even feel like looking up into the customers face so he just asked, "What do you want?" While staring at the register.

"Is that anyway to treat a customer, Gaa-ra-san?" Gaara's head snapped up to meet pale eyes.

Shifting slightly, he said, "Yes, now what the fuck do you want, Hyuuga?"

"A kiss." Gaara's face burned red.

"W-what?" He backed up. And Neji moved up, climbing over the counter, to pin Gaara to the coffee machine behind him.

"(2)_Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss_" Neji bent down, almost kissing him.

"Why?" Gaara asked wiggling out of the embrace. He walked around the counter to the other side. Luckly since it was a hump day, the place was almost derserted.

"_I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure_"

"I'm not pure" Gaara argued.

"_Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
I'm unworthy_"

He made a confused face, and asked, "How's that?"

"_I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance_"

"I can tell." the redhead thought back to school. But being distracted by his thoughts, Neji moved closer to him, effectively traping him(Gaara) between the wall and himself(Neji).

"_Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this_"

'Pervert.' Gaara blushed.

"_Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips_"

"huh?" 'Then why are you stopping if you just want a kiss?'

"_I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_"

'How the hell does he know about that?' Gaara escaped from the guy and walked away,

"_I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me_"

"Thanks for the info Captian Obvious." his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"_I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it_"

Gaara's heart lit up with hope, but he still said, "That's still more than I can give you." His eyes, dimmed.

"_If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I have a kiss_"

"I'd rather hug a girraffe." 'Okay where did that come from?' (3)

"_I see that you're torn  
I've got some scars of my own  
Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry_"

"Everyone does." he paused, in his escape, "That's just Human tendancys." Unfortunally that caused him to get pinned again.

"_Don't move  
I need to remember you just like this_"

"You're a pervert." He said trying to get out of the embrace.

"_I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you_"

"Yeah right." Gaara snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I have a kiss_"

"Why are you asking?" He was now officially onfused, 'Why doesn't neji just kiss me?'

"_All I have  
All I can give to you I will  
Just promise this  
If I can't have forever  
Can I have a kiss_"

"Persistant aren't you?" Gaara's eyes lit in amusement. Finally getting out of the pinning, and walking away. Just to have Neji follow him.

"_I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I, can I  
Can I have a kiss_"

"I guess I can't complain." he said before clamping his lips over Neji's pale soft ones, only to end a few seconds later.

"GAARA! GET BACK TO WORK, AND STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE CUSTOMERS!!" His boss yelled. The red head and brunette went red.

The girl that had ordered the mocha latte earlier, said to her friend, "See I told you, Jessi-chan!"

"Shut up, Ham-chan." The blond replied.

--

1- I have acctually ordered this and let me tell you that you should never give even a sip of this caffine coma inducing sugary treat to Miran. EVEN on one of her good days. She WILL go crazy. (Plus I feel sorry for that poor sap that had crossed our path, and called Miran a bitch for colliding into him. He was beaten bloody and the poor guy probably was tramitized by her. -snicker-)

2- "Can I Have A Kiss?" By Kelly Clarkson, I don't own this song.

3- I seriously don't know.

--

A/n: Wow a two hour chapter. Sorry for the shortness.

Miran: YAYYYY!!!!!! MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!

Nette: Oh yeah. It's on the 29th right?

Miran: JA! I CAN'T WAIT!!! I'M GETTING THE GIRL'S NIGHT CLASS UNIFORM FROM 'VAMPIRE KNIGHT' FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette: That's nice.

Miran: ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette: I need a large cup of pixie stix dust...


	5. Sticking to the status Quo is quite hard

Started:7:07 PM 7/18/2007  
Finished: 7:20 PM 9/29/2007  
Posted: 6:04 PM 10/1/2007

* * *

Chapter 5- Sticking to the status Quo is quite hard...

::School::

NORMAL POV

"Ohayo, Kitaru-sempai!" yelled a young girl. She had the hyuuga eyes.

"Ohayo, Hanabi-chan. How was your weekend? Did you have fun?" Asked Kitaru. He smiled at the young hyuuga.

Hanabi smiled back and was about to answer, but before that could happen, Nji came up behind her and said, "Lady Hanabi, shouldn't you be at your school? Your father will be mad if you are late." He said. She pouted at Neji and looked toward Kitaru for help. He smiled and shook his head,

"He's right Hanabi-chan. You should go, I'll call you later today if it's okay with your cousin," He paused and shot a look toward Neji, seeing him nodding, he continued, "But I wont if you are late for class. Okay?" She nodded and ran off pulling her bodyguard with her. Smiling Kitaru turned back toward Neji, "Ohayo, Neji-sempai, I hope your weekend was well."

"It was thank you. Now hurry and get to class, you shouldn't be late." He said, politely.

"Ah! But I was supposed to wait for Gaara-chan, and Kiba-chan, and Naru-chan. They come from that direction," Kitaru pointed behind him, "Two minutes before the bell. And sometimes Shika-chan comes too. So I have to stay out here if you don't mind Sempai." Neji being the kind and generous person he was, still said no. So he persisted, and gave him his own reasons, "I needed to give Gaara-chan something today too, but I won't have time during classes because i'll be leaving right after to my job." At the mention of Gaara, Neji seemed kinda like he was almost- "Neji-sempai, if you don't mind my asking, but are you smiling?"

"No." Neji tried to glare, but the smile on Kitaru's face made him want to laugh. He looked so weird, sloppily grinning. So neji failed and just smiled.

A car pulled up, well, not really pulled as ran over a couple of feet (Two random students who really aren't all that important), And came to a rolling stop at the exact place that Neji and Kitaru were standing, (BEFORE they moved, deciding that it woul've been for the best.)

When the boys stepped out, Kitaru's eyebrow lifted. Naruto instantly lunged for the ground with kiba at his heels, both were kissing the ground, worshiping it. Shino stepped out and lo Behold the guy was fixing his glasses. Sai was more than disheveled. and Of course Gaara looked as if he was recovering from being the manic he sometimes was. Anyway, Kitaru took in the state of his frends, and asked in a calm voice, (Though it was surprising that he could do that alone...)

"Gaara was driving again wasn't he?" Naruto nodded feircly and tried getting up before Kiba pulled them down again. Shino watched with a smidgen of ampathy. "Gaara-chan, why won't you stop driving them in the morning? I keep telling you only to drive them at night , when there aren't that many people you can possibly kill." He pointed to the people Gaara ran over.

"Oh right, sorry." Gaara said that and Kitaru instantly ran over to him, putting his hand on his forehead. Gaara twitched and pulled away giving him a qusetionable look. "Why the fuck are you touching me?"

"You just said that you were sorry. Gaara-chan never says he's sorry unless he's drunk, sick, happy, giddy, or shu(1). now WHERE'S MY GAARA-CHAN?!"

"Yours?" Asked Neji.

"He's my friend. But as a boyfriend he's all yours Neji-chan." Kitaru said smirking. Both Neji and Gaara blushed.

"BRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bell sounded.

"SHIT!!!" Yelled most of the rejects. Neji walked calmly away toward his class, (Which is the same as the rejects.) And the louder ones (2) started ot run over to the class.

Somehow they got there at the same time. Right on time to, just as the bell rang. Spotting Sasuke in the corner, Naruto waved to him. Despite the dirty looks that were shot to Naruto, Sasuke smiled and gave a short wave. Feeling happier Naruto sat between kitaru and Gaara. Kiba sat behind him next to Shino and Shikamaru. Sai was sitting to the farthest right, next to the teacher's desk. Iruka took roll call and then he started to teach.

Kitaru passed Gaara a note:

'Gaara something good happened this weekend? Didn't it?'

Reading it Gaara's eyes widened, 'How the hell does he do that?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'I'm bored.'

'That's your only reason? You are an idiot.'

'I guess, plus It has to do with neji, right? That's why you don't wanna tell me. So what happened did you guys fuck? Or did he propose?'

'fuck off, Kitaru.'

'Ha! So I was right? When's the wedding?'

'WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!!'

'Fine then.'

'Anyways, Kyuubi's heat is coming soon, so it means that...'

'Sasuke'll be his mate. yes. At least until Naruto and him break the bnds. Anyway, Shu's heat is coming soon too, so get together with Neji adn get laid!! You- know- you- want- to!!'

'SHUT UP!'

Unfortunally the note flew over Kitaru's head and landed in Neji's lap...

'Oh shit!' Thought both Kitaru and Gaara. Kitaru, acting both fast and without thinking, he set the note on fire in his lap.

"OH SHIT!!" Neji yelled, Kitaru started to laugh. Gaara shot Kitaru a dirty look and Neji's stalker, Tenten, ran up to him, trying to put him out. Gaara glared at her coldly, and returned to sit down. Pointedly ignoreing Neji. The only people who caught the sad look that he gave Gaara was Naruto and Sasuke. Kouta and Kitaru were laughing so hard that they couldn't breath right.

"H-hey Neji's s-so hott t-t-that h-he's b-b-burning!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Kitaru yelled successfully making Naruto crack up. Kiba was right next to him laughing his ass off. Even sasuke and Gaara were cracking a smile.

"SHUT UP KITARU!!!" Tenten turned sharply. "You're fucking annoying!" Gaara smirked.

"You know, Tenten, all of your anger seems not to be direted at me but at yourself." Kitarru said calmly. He turned toward Iruka, "Sensei, I'm sorry for my disruption but, that was too good a chance to pass up."(3)

"okay on too..."

* * *

++ Time skip to Lunch +++LMOJ

"Did you see that Outcast wave to my Sasuke-Kun? Somebody's gotta punish him!" Said the angry pink-haired girl.

"And his cousin!?! Who does he think he is?" Yelled the pissed off Blond. She slamed her hand down onto the table and looked over to the other blond girl sitting across from her.

She wasn't paying much attention to them, she was gazing at a uproar that had half of he student body, pissed.

(4)(5) _Sai:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control_

_bascetball players:  
Everybody gather 'round_

_Sai(spoken):  
Well if Sasuke can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake_

_bascetball players(spoken):  
What?_

_Sai(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy_

_bascetball players:  
Not another sound_

_Sai(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee_

_bascetball players:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo_

_Tenten:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share_

_Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep_

_Tenten(spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!_

_Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even legal?_

_Brainiacs:  
Not another peep_

_Tenten(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework._

_Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo_

_Kankuro:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly_

_Dramageeks:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

_Kankuro(spoken):  
Alright, if Sasuke wants to go with a Outcast... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! _

_(spoken):  
Awesome! What is it?_

_Kakuro demonstrated._

_(spoken):  
A saw?_

_Skaterdude(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!_

_Dramageeks:  
Not another word_

_(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?_

_Kankuro(spoken):  
Coat and tie_

_Dramageeks:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo_

_Everyone:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo_

_Sakura:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really_

_Ino:  
Something's not right_

_Sakura:  
Really wrong_

_Ino&Sakura:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it_

_Kankuro:  
Gotta play_

_Dramageeks:  
Stick with what you know_

_Ino&Sakura:  
We can do it_

_Tenten:  
Hip hop hooray_

_Brainiacs:  
She has got to go_

_Ino&Sakura:  
We can do it_

_Sai:  
Creme Brulee_

_bascetball players:  
Keep your voice down low_

_everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No_

_Sakura:  
Everybody quiet_

_Naruto(spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?_

_Kiba(spoken):  
Not me, you._

_Naruto(spoken):  
Because of the wave? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!_

The music started agian almost immeaditly.

_everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo_

A couple of the Jocks grabbed Naruto's collar and pushed him into the wall, all of his friends were forced away from him.

Soon a booming voice rang out throughout the hall. "HEY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???"

"Kitaru-Niichan?!" Naruto yelled. The jocks let go at the sight of Kitaru, Sasuke, and Kouta.

"Naruto, did they hurt you?" Sasuke asked, his voice perfectly calm and controlled.

Kitaru walked calmly foward, "If you have a problem with my cousin then tell me. There's no reason to go straight to him."

"Ah, your the other Idiot." Sakura said as she desended the stairs. "I hate you the most. You and that little vixen slut over there." She pointed to Naruto. Kitaru's eyes narrowed in anger. Sasuke's eyes became colder. Kouta watched, he seemed calmer somehow.

"Why exactly? Is it because you feel threatened?" kitaru asked slowly, coldness biting at every word. Naruto hid behind Sasuke and Kouta. "My cousin and I are probably less than you, we are male. If you feel like you need to compete with us... you would probably win. At least by society's rules. But the heart of the one you truly admire, you would more likely win too." Most of the outcasts were shocked by Kitaru's admission of defeat. "Now, in Sasuke-nii's case, it's a little more complex than that," He smirked looking her straight in the eyes. "Sasuke-nii doesn't love you. In fact, he hates you. Despises you."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE LOVES ME!!!" She yelled. Kitaru seemed to be pitying her? No one moved.

"Even if he wasn't with Naru-chan he would more than likely be with someone else other than you. Sakura-bitch, you have a fantasy about this world don't you?"

'SLAP!!' rang throughout the room. Time stopped for everyone as Sakura's hand came down upon Kitaru's cheek.

* * *

1- Shukaku.

2- in other words, Naruto, Kiba, Kitaru, and Sai.

3-Bipoler??

4-High School Musical with some words changed. "Stick to the Satus Quo."

5-Okay sorry I just gotta do this... Sorry if I did something wrong. If you hate it then just skip it. I just had to have it in here.

* * *

A/n: I left it in an cliffy for a reason. I know the chapter sucks, but if I get three reviews I'll update again!!

Miran: Nette, you're getting harder to inspire.

nette: Yeah. I know! but uh, I can't watch dinsey Movies with out getting perverted story ideas!!

Miran: Meaning?!

Nette: I think that I am seriously crurpted.

Miran: MEANING?!!

Nette: I was watching Robin Hood today and out of no where, I thought that Robin reminfded me of Naruto and Maid Marian reminded me of Sasuke. 'Cept Sasu is the Seme.

Miran: Tell me you weren't thinking of a lemon...

Nette: I was.

Miran: Review, I need to straighten out her mind.

Nette: I AM NOT CRAZY!! maybe a little moral deprived BUT DEFINALLY NOT CRAZY!!!


	6. The Aftermath

**Warning for this chapter: SLIGHT!!GaaNaru (Oh but don't worry it's just for this chapter[Or is it?), RENT, Reba**

Started: 7:36 PM 10/1/2007  
Finished: 12:46 AM 10/7/2007  
Posted: 7:10 AM 10/10/2007

* * *

""Flashback"" 

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE LOVES ME!!!" She yelled. Kitaru seemed to be pitying her? No one moved._

_"Even if he wasn't with Naru-chan he would more than likely be with someone else other than you. Sakura-bitch, you have a fantasy about this world don't you?" _

_'SLAP!!' rang throughout the room. Time stopped for everyone as Sakura's hand came down upon Kitaru's cheek._

* * *

Chapter 6- The Aftermath 

Kitaru turned and walked away.

"KITARU!!!" Naruto yelled and ran after him. Gaara pushed through the crowd and followed. The rest stood, like statues.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Sakura yelled after Kitaru. He kept walking. When she laid her hand on his sholder trying to make him face her, Kitaru's reflex kicked in and he punched her. Hard! She went throught the wall on the other side of the HUGE cafiteria.(1)

People looked at Kitaru in surprise, well except Sasuke and Kouta. Sasu was after all his best friend along time ago, and Kouta, well, he didn't wait in front of Kitaru's building everyday and watch him at all possible times. Nope not at all(Wink).

Ingnoring the new attention he walked away.

* * *

**--- TIME SKIP- AFTER SCHOOL ---**

**KITARU POV**

'Crap, I hope they didn't notice my eyes.'

"Hey Kitaru! Come over here for a sec!" Yelled Naruto from across the room where he was standing with Sasuke and Gaara. (Both of which were having a glareing contest.) my face was still a little swollen. 'Damn that bitch hits hard.'

"Yes Naru?" I purred slowly as I slauntered over to Naruto's side. Sasuke turned his glare towards me.

"Canwegotothefairtodayprettyprettyprettypleasebecasuewenevergoandsasukeinvitedthethree-" Naruto was interrupted by me when I put my hand on his mouth. Gagging him slightly.

"We can, but we should tell Iruka." I said softly, trying to make up for his loud voice, "I also need to get this checked out. I think that she had some sort of power on her hand. My face is burning."

* * *

**:::-IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE-:::**

**NORMAL POV**

"Kitaru, why did you hit her?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"She hit me first!" protested Kitaru. kouta was snickering behind his back with Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter who threw the first punch! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT!!!" Yelled Iruka. Kitaru hung his head in shame.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, I think you should calm down now. You're scareing half the school's teachers." Said Naruto softly as to not make Iruka blow up at them again.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Too, late.

"Iruka-sensei. You need to breathe, your turning red," said Kitaru softly. Iruka close dhis eyes, deciding to take Kitaru's advice.

"Besides, I wanted to know if Naruto, Gaara, and I could go to the fair?" Asked Kitaru.

"With who?" asked the ever worried teacher/ parental figure.

"Sasuke-chan, Neji-san, and Kouta-san." The response was quick. After looking at sasuke for comformation, he nodded.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled.

"When are you leaveing?" asked Iruka. I shrugged. Gaara shook his head, and Neji pointed at Kouta,

"It was his idea."

"Alright Kouta-kun, when are you leaving?"

"in about ten minutes, give or take the time to change out of our uniforms."

"Fine." Bowing quickly to the teacher they walked out the door. Kitaru's cheek calmed considerably.

Once they were all out of the building, Naruto asked, "Okay Kouta-san how are we going to go to the fair?" (translation: all of us can't ossiobly fit in one vehicle.)

"Simple Naru-chan, there could be two to a car."

"Or to save on gas and effort three of us can go in one car. I say it should be Naru, Gaa, and me!" said Kitaru, who didn't want to get stuck with Kouta, Sasuke, or Neji, because each one of them would probably try to interigate him.

"I agree." Plus Gaara really didn't want to be paired off with a lovesick Neji, or a Pissed off Uchiha, And definally not a manipulating Kouta.

"but you don't know the way!" pouted Kouta.

"I have a solution!!" Yelled naruto. He pulled out his cell phone and gave it to Sasuke, and took Sasuke's cell.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Asked said blonde's boyfriend.

"Oh I get it, Naru-chan you're a genius!" Said Kitaru.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kitaru installed a tracking chip into all of our phones that runs on it's own battery. It'll tell us were the cell is and if it's on the person, but the latter part doesnm't matter. We can just follow the signal." said Gaara. They gaped open mouthed at Gaara.

"okay, we'll meet at the fair then."

They went to their respective vehicles and left the school parkign lot. A couple of girls had over heard and were now going to tell Sakura and Ino about the new devolpment concerning Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara and Neji, Kouta and Kitaru.

They all went home, changed and left. Kitaru got the keys to the car and they drove off.

* * *

**:-;-:-;Misfits car- to the fair;-:-;-:**

"Hey Kitty, Turn on the radio!" yelled Naruto from the back seat.

"Okay." the radio turned on and the car was filled with the sound of reba's voice.

"(3)_They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll never be found  
You see litter sister don't miss when she aims her gun_-"

"Who changed the fucking Radio station?"

"I did, That was getting annoying, Tenten was singing it in class yesterday." Gaara said, his eyebrow twitching to the beat of the song that had come on instead. It didn't help that Naruto started to sing right along with it.

"Wow, Gaara didn't know you liked Rent."

"Shut up!" He blushed.

"(4)_Naruto:  
every single day,  
i walk down the street  
i hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls i can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that i'm your baby_

_"take me for what i am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me_

_"take me or leave me_

_Naruto:  
"a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage baby  
lets have fun  
you are the one i choose  
folks will kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine but don't waste my time  
cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_"take me for what i am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me_

_"no way, can i be what i'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
who?  
who's in your bed?_

_spoken:  
"kiss pookie"_ Sometime during the song Naruto had brought Gaara's seat back and was now strattling him. Puckering his lips slightly. Pushing him away Gaara started,

_Gaara:  
"it won't work  
i look before i leap  
i love margins and discipline  
i make list in my sleep baby  
whats my sin?  
never quit  
i follow through  
i hate mess but i love you  
what do with my improptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compomise  
your one lucky baby"_ Gaara made so they switched positions and now were in the back.

_Gaara: take me for what i am  
Naruto: a control freak  
Gaara: who i was meant to be  
Naruto: a snob yet over attentive  
Gaara: and if you give a damn  
Naruto: a loveable droll geek  
Gaara: take me baby or leave me  
Naruto: a anal retentave_

_both: thats it  
Gaara: the straw that breaks my back  
both: i quit  
Gaara: unless you take it back  
Naruto: women what is it about them?  
both: can't live with them or without them_

_chorus:  
both: take me for what i am  
Gaara: who i was meant to be  
Naruto: who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
Gaara: and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
Naruto:take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
both: take me baby or leave me  
spoken: guess i'm leaving i'm gone!_"

"Hahaha!" Kitaru pulled over and stepped out of the car. he was on the floor laughing. "That's rich!!"

"Yeah, hey Kita-chan could you think that possibly that I could maybe-" kitaru got up from the ground dusted himself off and asked, interupting Gaara,

"What is it Gaara? Spit it out already!!"

"Can I drive?" (Now imagine a chibi Gaara, with puppy eyes and all, asking Kitaru this)

"No" cut down in one strike. (Sword slashing through chibi Gaara)

"Aww, but why Not?!!" Asked Gaara.

"Because, if I let you drive it would be Homicide, besides, if I'm in the car with you then by law I can't let you drive.(5)"

"Aww,"

"Now sit back and shut up!!"

* * *

1- nope still can't spell it. 

2-I acctually treat my crushes like this, and I normally kick someone's ass if they cofess their love. I hate Relationships in my life because it makes it harder for me.

3-Reba Macentire's "The night that the lights went out in Georgia" I just had to put this into here, because, well, my momma loves Reba and SHE GOT IT STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!!

4-"Take me or Leave me" From Rent. oh and Naruto's singing the parts of Maureen and Gaara's singing Joanne.

5- There's a story behind this... It includes: Jail, speeding, sidewalk smash, and manymany other things.

* * *

A/n: Youknow what this is the kind of crapp that spews out when you have writer's Block. 

Miran: Hey don't be sad, get glad! (Press and Seal wrap!)

Nette: Miran no time for your psyco analystic threoies. I need SUGAR!!

Miran: AND COFFEE!!

Nette: I'll get back to work after a break at the store. NEED COFFEE SUGAR CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!

* * *

Have to put this: 

IS THREE FREAKIN REVIEWS HARDTO GIVE I MEAN LIKE THERE ARE FOUR PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON FAVORITES AND MORE THAN TWICE THAT MANY ON ALERTS?!?!?!

I MEAN SERIOUSLY IT'S ONLY THREE!! GOSH!! I COULD HAVE BEEN LESS REALISTIC AND GONE FOR LIKE 9 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

ANYWAYS, on a different note, if you want to request songs, you may. Just let me know the artist and the Name of the song. Please.


	7. At the Fair

Started: 11:59 PM 10/7/2007  
Finished: 6:03 PM 12/16/2007  
Posted: 6:34 PM 12/16/2007

Chapter 7- **At the fair**

"Hey! weren't Teme and them supposed to meet us here?"

"I'm sure that they're here already. We've just got to figure out where. The bug's beeping, but I can't get a signal unless it has been on one of us in the last 45 minutes. Besides, we only know Sasuke's phone, and that's because Naruto's dating him." Kitaru muttered while said boy blushed bright red.

"Well, this sucks, do you want to go look around then?" Gaara offered.

"Yeah, we might as well, because Sasu-Teme won't show up for a while. Plus, Neji-san, and Kouta-san are with him so they won't get mugged."

"No they'll be surrounded by fangirls till they can't breathe." They chuckled, imagining the assholes being jumped by fangirls.

"Oh my, are you talking about us, Kitaru-himechan?" A husky like voice said from behind them.

"FUCK YOU!! I AM NOT A PRINCESS!!" Kitaru yelled. Turning to glare at the asshole who called him such.

"Oh? Then I was mistaken by your pure beauty, and took you to be an divine creature only belonging to the royalty of the gods." The dark-haired young man said, winking at Ktiaru slightly.

"Oh shove it up your ass Kouta, I'm not amused by your little games. I hate you." Kitaru's glare would have scared off a normal person by now, but since he was aiming it at a sadistical bastard that liked to play with emotions, it didn't work.

"I love you too, hime." He said winking seductively. Kitaru blushed slightly.

"All right now that your done flirting can we go?" asked Gaara boredly.

Kitaru turned his glare towards Gaara, though it was less menicing with because he was blushing. "IT WAS NOT FLIRTING!!"

"Your argument has really won us over Kita-chan. But alas you did not give me the keys, so I shall not take your side." Said Gaara.

"Go to hell all of you. Now are we going to the fair or not?"

"Kitaru does have a point we came here to go to the fair, well, are we going to stop it at the parking lot or are we going to go in?" said Kouta.

"Okay let's go!!" Once they made it pass the entrance, they started voteing for ideas to do.

"My vote is for the Haunted house!" said Kitaru. Gaara nodded his head.

"I say the roller coaster." Said Kouta. On his side was Naruto and Sasuke (who in Kitaru's opinion was totally whipped.)

"I don't care." Said neji.

"How about this... We split up, that way, Naruto and Sasuke can do their thing, Gaara can tourtue Neji, Kouta can go pick up losers, like always, and I can go into a corner and read! See that way everybody wins!" Kitaru said his back facing them.

"NO! Kitaru if you want to split us up into pairs, then YOU have to stay with Kouta!" Yelled Naruto, pissed that his cousin was such a coward.

"but-"

"BUT NOTHING!"

"Fine." The others were surprised at the instant submission that Kitaru had shown. Well, except Gaara. he just raised an invisible eyebrow. Well anyway, Kitaru pouted slightly and walked off. Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the roller-coaster, and Gaara looked at Neji, who shrugged his sholders, they walked off towards the Haunted House.

(A/n: allright gonna do this isn pairs. First off, SasuNaru. Then NejiGaa, and lastly KouKita!)

* * *

**SASUKE/NARUTO**!!!-

"Ne, Naruto, how did you get Kitaru to submit with barely even a fight?" Asked Sasuke looking away from his boyfriend(?).

"I have my ways," Naruto said simply.

'That doesn't help.' Well, Sasuke being the emo duck he was, didn't say anything. they were both in thought only moving when nesscessary.

So Naruto, bored of the slience, started to sing, "(1)_I wanna to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you _

_I wanna know if there could be anyway  
That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you_" Naruto seemed to be moving his hips to an invisible beat.

"_And everytime I look, I thought you were there,  
But it was just my imagination _

_I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now  
Even now you still haven't noticed this quiet sky"_ Sasuke sung back. Naruto turned toward him,

_"I am always thinking of it, but I can no longer return to there  
And I will always be awake in my heart, gently taking notice _

_That someday I will be able to see kindness  
What's stopping me? I get stuck again"_ He smiled and took Sasuke's hand, they moved up in the line.

_"Is it really OK?"_ Asked Sasuke

"_It's never OK for me_" Naruto answered back,

_"What's got into me?"_ Sasuke wondered.

_"I get lost again"_ Naruto finished

"_Is it really OK?"_ Doubted Sasuke  
"_It's never going to be_" Said Naruto his gaze left Sasuke's dark eyes,  
_And I will search harder to realize the things in front of my eyes_"

"_Even the wind's direction will surely change tomorrow  
The wind whispers gently, the one that moves is the earth_" They smiled at each other, unknowing that their singing had attracted the attention of teh other people in the line.

"_Find the way and I will be able to see kindness  
And every time I look, I thought you were there,_

_But it was just my imagination  
I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now_" Both sang with their hearts, telling each other with their eyes, what they couldn't say with words.

"_I wanna go to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_" They finished with a last kiss, and their audiance cheered. Blushing Naruto noticed that they were at the front of the line.

"Well, that wasted the time, Come on Sasuke!" Naruto asked, dragging Sasuke onto the ride.

* * *

**NEJI/GAARA**!!?

"Uh, Gaara what's going on?"

Right now Gaara and Neji had gotten lost and now were in the middle of the main road. Gaara was having a staredown with a mascot. It was a stuffed Monkey. Why Gaara was doing this, well, that's what Neji was trying to figure out. Alothough I highly doubt he will.

"none of your business!" They both snapped at Neji. Gaara turned back toward the Monkey adn said, in a painfully polite voice, "Why are you guys still following him?"

"because the boss wants us too. Your boy would fetch a pretty penny too," He said looking Neji up and down.

"Eyes off!" Gaara growled, "Keep your hands off as well, he's mine." Gaara's eyes were turning a bit black and yellow.

"Okay, okay, just here to offer though. Anyways, raccoon, keep your eyes on the child, or he's ours." The monkey walked off, and gaara glared after him.

Once the Monkey-suited guy was gone, Gaara walked off, checked his phone and turned towards on of the many booths. Neji followed, a bit curious about the display before. But once he openjed his mouth to question Gaara about it, Gaara interupted him, "I guess you want to know what that was about right?" Neji nodded, "Well, I can't tell you, Kitaru and Naruto's orders, and when they agree on something then that's when you should be afraid." He sighed, "I just hope Kitaru knows what he's doing."

Neji was more than alittle confused, Gaara saw this so walked right up to him and pecked him on the lips. "I'll explain more later, there are people listening, okay." He was blushing slightly, so Neji smirked and pulled him back for another kiss, this time more longer and deeper.

When they broke for air, Neji started, "I don't care right now, what secrets you have, I just hope that in time you will be able to trust me enough to tell me. I lo-like you, and I'll wait." He smiled down toward Gaara, Lifting up his Chin Neji pecked him quietly on his lips. Gaara blushed slightly but gave a little smile. They walked off to try to find the Haunted house.

* * *

**KOUTA/KITARU**

"Why the hell won't you go out with me?" asked Kouta grabbing his companions ass.

"I hate you!" Kitaru said glaring at Kouta who had for the hundredth time groped him while they were in line for food.

"And I love you!" _**'He's lying neko.'**_

"Your a bastard!" _'I don't want to be hurt!'_

"Your too stubborn!" Kouta yelled, they were starting to attract the attention of the other customers.

"Your Sadistic!" _'Please just leave me alone!!'_

"And You are too!"

"I really Abhor you!" _'Please!'_

"And I know your lying!" _'Why won't he drop it?!'_

"You're an asshole!" Kitaru started to show a french accent in his words, something that only happened when he was really upset.

"You're too pure!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" _'I'm not pure godaamit!' '**You've proved that time and again, Neko.'**_

"Exactly what You think it does!"

"Oh go fuck a fangirl and leave me alone!" Kitaru had tears in his eyes, so he turned his head down so that Kouta wouldn't see.

"How the hell?"

"It's not like I'm tottally blind. Plus I can hear things ya' know." Kitaru said sadly.

"Kitaru, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it-"

"You really are an asshole, you don't think of anyone but yourself. I really do hate Kouta the most." He turned around and started to look around. The spectators were blocking all exits.

"Kita-" Kouta grabbed his arm trying to keep him there. Kitaru turned back to look at him through his bangs.

"No shut up. I don't have to listen to you of all people."

"But-" kitaru pulled his arm out of Kouta's grip and looked up. His eyes finally showed causing Kouta to gasp. He hadn't known that Kitaru was crying.

"Wheather I like it or not, I have to stay here with you. Naruto would hate me if I ran away." he turned and walked away.

"Oh, and I suppose walking away is better?" Kouta was still pissed off that Kitaru knew.

"I'm not walking away, I am simply going to find Naruto and the others so I can finaly get the fuck out of this hellhole. Then I'm going to retreat into my lovely dark, cold room and shoot myself for ever agreeing to come. Now does that answer your mother fucking question?" Kouta paused, Kitaru was still useing his french accent though, something had changed. his voice was more agressive, and he seemed to have an undertone of hate laced within it. There was the definate coldness and the harsh words were covered in ice. Kouta could pratically see the ice cubes come ot of the princess' mouth.

"Besides, this place is hurting my head. It stinks of hate." Kitaru finally looked back at the boy after they were in the park, alittle ways from the fair. Kouta gasped, the other one looked different. His hair was spiker in the back, his eyes changed colors, and his nails grew sharper. His eyes glowed green/purple. "Finally! Kita-channever lets me out. It'ss always 'Noo, you'll kill someone then I 'll be in jailand Naruto will try to beat the crap out of meeee!'"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kouta.

* * *

1-I wanna got to a place- Gundam Seed

* * *

An: yeah I decided to leave you on a cliff hanger.

miran: She's in a bitchy mood. The laptop erased the chap' that we had done for Hidden Talent.

Nette: NOT ONLY THAT! IT ERASED ALL OF MY YAOI I HAVE COLLECTED OVER THE MONTHS. MONTHS OF HARD WORK! ALL DOWN THE-

Miran: Uhh, yeah I'm going to shut her up now.

Nette: FUCKING DRAIN!! NOW I'M GOINGT O HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH!

Miran: yeah. That didn't work. Anyways, Sorry abotu the cheap update that has just been posted.

Nette: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM!?

Miran: Oh because I've already cried for it for about a... Let's say three days.

Nette: oh oka.

both: Anyways, Review please! Ja Ne!

* * *

Oh and I'll try to get a new chapter of hidden Talent and yeah. I tottally baned out on the rest of the stories that I'm writing. Sorry?


	8. The Tale Begins To Unfold

Started: 9:17 AM 6/20/2008

Finished: 8:27 AM 7/5/2008

Posted: 10:03 AM 7/9/2008

* * *

**_Previously on ANM--_**

_"How about this... We split up, that way, Naruto and Sasuke can do their thing, Gaara can tourtue Neji, Kouta can go pick up losers, like always, and I can go into a corner and read! See that way everybody wins!"_

_"NO! Kitaru if you want to split us up into pairs, then YOU have to stay with Kouta!"_

_"I wanna to a place where I can say That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you I wanna know if there could be anyway That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you"  
"Is it really OK?" Asked Sasuke "It's never OK for me" Naruto answered back,  
"What's got into me?" Sasuke wondered.  
"I get lost again" Naruto finished "Is it really OK?" Doubted Sasuke "It's never going to be" Said Naruto his gaze left Sasuke's dark eyes,  
And I will search harder to realize the things in front of my eyes"  
"I wanna go to a place where I can say That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you" They finished with a last kiss, and their audiance cheered. "Well, that wasted the time, Come on Sasuke!" Naruto asked, dragging Sasuke onto the ride._

_"Uh, Gaara what's going on"  
"Why are you guys still following him"  
"Your boy would fetch a pretty penny too"  
"I'll explain more later, there are people listening, okay." He was blushing slightly, so Neji smirked and pulled him back for another kiss, this time more longer and deeper.  
When they broke for air, Neji started, "I don't care right now, what secrets you have, I just hope that in time you will be able to trust me enough to tell me. I lo-like you, and I'll wait."_

_"I'm not walking away, I am simply going to find Naruto and the others so I can finaly get the fuck out of this hellhole. Then I'm going to retreat into my lovely dark, cold room and shoot myself for ever agreeing to come. Now does that answer your mother fucking question?" Kouta paused, something had changed. his voice was more agressive, and he seemed to have an undertone of hate laced within it. There was the definate coldness and the harsh words were covered in ice. "Besides, this place is hurting my head. It stinks of hate." Kitaru finally looked back at the boy after they were in the park, alittle ways from the fair. Kouta gasped, the other one looked different. His hair was spiker in the back, his eyes changed colors, and his nails grew sharper. His eyes glowed green/purple. "Finally! Kita-channever lets me out. It'ss always 'Noo, you'll kill someone then I 'll be in jailand Naruto will try to beat the crap out of meeee"  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kouta._

* * *

Chapter 8-The Tale Begins To Unfold

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kouta.

"Who the hell Am I? Hmm, I wonder," 'Kitaru' smiled, and turned facing the fair once more. _'What a horrible place, I wonder why Naruto wanted to come in the first place.'_

"Answer Me!" yelled Kouta impatient to find out what happened to his 'Kita.'

Kitaru's head snapped back and he glanced toward Kouta. "Oh, that's right you're still there..." _'How should I explain without giving too much away?'_

"Of course I am, Now who the hell are you?!"

"Ah, I got it!" Kitaru grinned and clapped his hands together, gathering a weird look from Kouta, but before Kouta could comment on it, Kitaru spoke, "How much do you know about Kitaru?"

"Wha.. What kind of question is that?"

"Okay so not much. I guess Neko was right you're not worth it..." 'Kitaru' went back to pondering.

"Kita-" Kouta tried again.

"I'm not Kitaru, so don't call me that name." He threatened, glaring at Kouta. "My name is Nikimara. I am Kitaru's other half."

_'Other half?'_ Kouta thought, he looked over Kita- no Nikimara. _'Well, I guess it's possible.'_

"I'm sorry but baby, you gotta buy a drink before you oogle me." Nikimara's voice snapped him back to attention. "Good you're listening to me again. Anyway, I stand by what I said earlier, Kitaru was right, you're not worth it."

"What? Why whould you say that?" They were circleing around the small clearing facing each other.

"Have you ever tried to get to know more about Kitaru other than his body? Have you ever had any need for my Neko other than a toy you could fuck whenever you felt like? **HAVE YOU EVER CARED FOR KITARU AS A PERSON THAN SOMETHING YOU COULD LOOK AT AN PLAY WITH WHENEVER YOU FELT LIKE IT?!"** Nikimara's voice was raising with every word. His eyes were turning red and he started to shake. "No you haven't. You've given me no reason to believe that you'd be a good mate for Kitaru." Suddenly Nikimara dissapeared. Kouta sensed a aura behind him and turned, only to get smacked across his face by Nekomara. He flew across the clearing before his reflexes kicked in and he landed at the farthest corner from Nikimara.

Kouta felt the blood trickle down his cheek. He stood wiping it off, glancing at his hand at the red smear. He looked back up and saw that Nikimara was coming closer. He was walking slowly toward Kouta, his eytes, blazing with anger.

Out of nowhere, a soccer ball came flying throught the air and hit Nikimara in the back of his head. Down the terrifying blond went and he reserfaced looking more, normal. His eyes, were back to they're normal shade and his hair wasn't spiky anymore and he didn't ahve the look of death in his eyes anymore.

"Ow that hurt..." Kouta's eyes widened, it was Kitaru. Kitaru looked around, "Um, where the hell am I?" He glared when his eyes landed on Kouta. "Kouta, what just happened?"

"Who is Nikimara?" was all that the other boy could say. Kitaru's eyes widened and he panicked. His emotions flashed across his face, and kouta enjoyed the blonde's obvious distress, but was seriously worried because his Kita, just fainted.

Sighing, Kouta got up and walked toward Kitaru. Hooking his hands under Kita's knees and his shoulders, he lifted and started to walk back to the fair,carrying his princess.

Once he got there Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji were waiting for them. Naruto instantly started grilling him about the state Kitaru was in.

"What the hell did you do you creepy bastard?" Naruto asked. His eyes were angry.

"Who is Nikimara?" asked Kouta, ignoring Naruto's question. Both Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened. Naruto was the first to react,

"Uhh, Thanks for the date Sasu! I've just remembered I have to go home to... uhh, ummm.. Shave my cat. Yeah! Bye!!" Naruto gave a quick grin, then stole Kitaru from Kouta's arms and ran to the car with Gaara right at his heels.

The three left in the dust coughed, then looked at one another, "That was interesting."

* * *

:Naruto's house:

"Goddamn, Cat what the hell?" Gaara shook Kitaru Awake. Wakeing, Kitaru wiped his eyes.

"What the hell happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"Kitaru, How does Kouta know abotu Niki?" Kitaru's eyes widened.

"I THOUGHT THAT WE ALL AGREED TO KEEP THEM UNDER WRAPS KITARU, HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM??" yelled Naruto. His eyes full of anger and disapointment.

"I DIDN'T!!" The other two paused waiting for him to continue. It was out oif charater for Kitaru to be yelling like this, plus his accent was back, so they were pissed but still worried about their friend. "Kouta and I got into another fight, and I snapped. My head huret so much I asked if we could leave and half-way through our walk, Niki took over. And they fought, and Kouta was bleeding. I don't know what happened that we reverted, but something did and I blacked out."

"You didn't tell?"

"No why would I do that? I don't want to move again." Kitaru started to cry. Gaara threw a towel at him,

"I think we will have to." Both blondes looked up at him, "I saw Kazil and he said that the boss wants us." They all looked down and Kitaru started to cry harder. He may act tougher then the others, but in putting up that facade he was breaking himself.

When Kitaru finally pulled himself together, he started, "No, We'll stay. Sasuke and Neji mean too much to you to leave again. Plus they'll want some sort of information for this incident. We can't leave your friends."

"Kitaru, where are you going with this?" Gaara asked his eyes full of suspicion.

"No where. Right now we'll just have to wait for them to make the first move. Kazil might be pissed to know he didn't rile us up though. So lay low for a while and I need to tell Dad and papa that I can't go into school for a few days." He hastily added at teh look on their faces, "I goning to stay instead of running again, so don't worry, I'll be back in school, just tell everyone I got sick from bad salmon and went to the doctor, okay?" They nodded satisfied with his explaination.

Naruto looked up, " You know (1) _(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.."_

Gaara picked up on the song, and their voices blended together, "_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong"_

Kitaru began teh next part alone, "_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_" All three were facing the window that looked over the neighbor hood in the general direction of Sasuke's and Neji's houses.

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong"_ They allsang, Kitaru and Naruto quieting for the next part so Gaara could sing on his own.

_"I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today"_

They finish together in perfect harmony. "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong _

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong"_

1-"Somewhere I belong" By linkin park. (Hey can anyone guess my favorite band?)

* * *

A/n: I am so sorry for the late project!! I think you're all tired of my excuses, so all I can say is I'm sorry!!

Miran: Her bro's a retard what can we say?

Nette: I'll post HT soon too!!

Both: Anyways, so tired, so review!!

* * *

-Should I Bring in Kunairu? It'll be interesting plus she'll help against Sakura.

* * *


	9. She's back? Who the hell is She?

Started: 11:31 AM 7/18/2008  
Finished: 5:09 PM 8/24/2008  
Posted: 6:27 PM 8/31/2008

* * *

A/n: Alright ladies and gents, I'm getting this to you this mainly because I want to build up both my yaoi collection and my writing portfolio. I have decided, with quite a bit of Marissa's influence, that Kunairu, will be comming in to the story. She's going to be helping fend off Sakura and an informant to Naruto, Kitaru, and Gaara, about waht the "boss" is doing.

Miran: Nette and I will also be making another apperance shortly. Mainly because some people want us to reuse Nette&miran's again.

Nette: Oh alright, I know my writing sucks, but I do try my best. I thought about what you said, and I'll take it to heart. okay. Anyways, you know who I'm talking to.

Miran: Emo moment over Nette.

Both: Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9- **She's back? Who the hell is She?**

-- _"This isn't just a game, there are consuquences, Naiko. They will kill you for betraying the organization like this!" The rain fell down around them, making the female's hair turn darker red. The handsome male was standing next to her his hand grasping her shoulder and keeping her from walking away. _

_Naiko whispered, struggleing out of the blond man's grip, "I don't care! I just have to protect them! My life doesn't have any meaning to anyone but to take up space! Besides, no one would help me before, so I know how they feel." the rush of tears ran down her face as she turned and walked off the scene._ --

The screen flashed, reflecting the emotion of the actors on to the audience. Suddenly a girl stood up and yelled, "Don't go Tanaiko!! Ryuta Loves you!! Don't leave him please!!" She threw the popcorn at the screen, and there were boos all around. "Hey! Don't diss me because I know you are all thinking it!!" She screamed at the movie and flipped her blond hair back behind her as she trashed talked the other people in the audience.

Security was called and she was led away to be thrown out of the theater. Once she landed outside and had her bag thrown at her head with amazing accuracy, she looked up at the grey sky with eyes that matched the emerald pendant that hung around her neck. She sighed and thought for a moment, before speaking to herself, "That's the fourth Movie theater this month... Onii-chan's gonna be mad at me." She turned away from the theater, "I wonder if they're out of school yet..."

She thought for a momenbt then got up, bent down to pick up her bag and walked eastward toward Konoha.

* * *

:Konoha:

:After School:

"So, tell me again, why isn't Kitaru here?" Sasuke said, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. Naruto sighed, this had been happening all day with Neji Kouta and everyone else. It was starting to make him wish Kitaru came to school.

"He went to the doctor today because he felt sick. I think it was the salmon that he ate last night, after we got home." Naruto looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. He could see Sasuke didn't believe him, but would accept his answer.

Kouta looked at all of them, Gaara was walking with Neji, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were slightly behind, and Sai was up front with Naruto and Sasuke, leading the pack back to Naruto's house. Once Naruto opened the door, they saw Kitaru on the floor and a blonde girl standing above him with a knife. She looked up as soon as she heard the door open, and Naruto tackled her, wrenching the knife from her. Gaara ran inside and checked Kitaru's breathing his eyes widened when he saw Kitaru laughing. Naruto paused in his attack on her, once he saw her face.

"Kunairu!?" The girl started to laugh, and then she gasped and spluttered when Naruto hit her chest.

"Do you know how funny you two looked when you came in?" She pushed Naruto off of her and into his boyfriend who was standing in the doorway. "Kami, you two need to lighten up once in a while." She rolled her eyes, waving her hand.

Gaara was lifted off of Kitaru, who he was choking, by Neji before he could kill him, and Naruto's face contorted in pure fury at her words. Both were pissed at being tricked, and made fun of. Everyone else took in the sight of her ragged clothes and disheveled apperance.

Kitaru and Kunairu both sat up and helped one another up, the whole time, one was gasping and the other was laughing. Everyone was standing in the door, so Kunairu smiled and said, "Hey why don't you guys come in and I'll get you some of the tea I made to settle Kita's stomach."

Once they were all settled in the living room, in their usual spots, Everyone who didn't know Kunairu looked to Kitaru, Gaara and Naruto to introduce her. Kitaru saw the looks and since Naruto and Gaara were both too pissed to do any introductions, he began.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Kunairu Takishima. Kunairu these are Naru, and Gaara's friends. The Emo one sitting next to Naru is Sasuke, his boyfriend, across from him the boy with the white eyes is Neji, Gaara's Boyfriend, on the floor in front of the recliner is Kiba and behind him is his boyfriend Shino, Next to Shino, the guy whose sleeping in the recliner is Shikamaru and then leaning next to the door is Sai." he said as he pointed to each one. They each nodded their heads as Kitaru spoke thier names. But then they heard a small "A-hem" from the window seat, Kitaru looked over there, "Oh, right, that's the slut, Kouta." He glared at Kitaru.

"Kitaru, why don't you have any girls in your group?" Kunairu asked after studying each boy and commiting their faces to her memory. She turned toward Kitaru for an answer when Naruto spoke up,

"What the hell was that show when we came home all about?" His azure eyes flashing with anger and annoyance.

Kunairu smiled, "I got here and no one was home except Kitaru, and he told me that he had to go to the doctor today because he ate some bad salmon and got food poisoning. So we waited, and waited for you guys and eventually got bored so I came up with the idea of lightening up the mood here by playing a prank on you guys because Kitaru said that you guys were really depressed for some un-named reason." She spoke all that with one breath, so she gasped and then got ready to speak some more when Neji interrupted her,

"There are better ways to cheer someone up other than pretending to be a psychotic killer." He said in a somewhat mono-tone voice. Kunairu smiled at him her eyes closing as she moved from her spot next to the fireplace and Kitaru.

She walked over to him and patted him on his head and spoke softly, "Yeah but that's the funnest for me."

"You're still thinking only of yourself?" asked Gaara, swiping her hand from his boyfriend's head, glaring at her.

"No, actually, I was thinking of Kitaru, and cheering him up, but if I can get a cheap laugh out of it then I consider it a job well done, but this time I got a bonus." She stopped and Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at her to continue, "I saw you unsure and worried for the first time in ages." She said shrugging her sholders. Eyes far away, like she was remembering something.

"Kunai, why are you here?" Asked Naruto, as he cocked his head to the left, looking up at her.

"Right, I'm here because well, I got thrown out of a movie theater in Suna like three days ago, I think and then started to walk when I realized that I had no more money. So I came here!!" Kitaru, Naruto, and Gaara sighed,

"Did you walk all the way here?" Asked Kiba, who was sitting unusually quiet next to his boyfriend.

"Well sort of, a truck picked me up around Narita, and then the driver took me all the way to Tokyo before he tried to rape me. So I mugged him and took his clothes while leaving him in an abandoned werehouse thirty-eight miles out of Tokyo because that's when his truck ran out of gas. And I walked all the way back." all of the out cast stared open-mouthed at her. The populars just snorted. 'As if she could beat up anyone...' they thought.

"So... you guys up to going out to eat? I've still got 18000 ryo from ripping that guy off." Kitaru rolled his eyes,

"If you had that much money, then why did you walk here?" He said being the voice of reason.

"Well, I didn't want to waste it all and besides I didn't feel like waiting for a cab." She smiled

"Kiba told me yesterday that him and Shino are going to the fair, and Sai has to meet up with some weirdo because his car was featured in a hit and run, and Gaara got asked out tonight by Neji, so they're out, and Sasuke and I were going to the movies tonight to see that new Batman movie, because Batman is the shit!! Then Shika is meeting with one of our teachers and getting another IQ test. Plus Kouta has a meeting with his parents about some collage somewhere in America that they want him to go to." Naruto said waving his hand, Kunairu pouted but then sat down on Kitaru's lap.

"I guess it's just you and me, baby boy." She made kissy noises at him till Kita shoved her off. The whole while haveing Sasuke(1), Sai and Kouta glare at her.

* * *

Once everyone, once more vacated Naruto's house, Kita turned to Kunairu. "What the hell's wrong with you, Kunai, you're more touchy feely than you usually are? I don't think the other two noticed it, 'cause they're not as close to you." he shrugged but leaned in to hear her answer.

She nodded her head, "Right... I'll tell you once we get to the restraunt. Anyways, where's a good place to eat?"

Kitaru thought for a moment before saying, "Naruto recommended some new place called Nette&Miran's, He said that you could go up and sing too, if you wanted to." He added once he remembered that she loves to sing in front of crowds.

She smiled and hugged him then dragged him out of the house, leaving a note for Kakashi and Iruka when they came back from thier meeting at the school. When they finally got to the Restraunt and hyper blonde girl greeted them,

"Hi!! I'm Miranda, but you could just call me Miran, actually I would prefer if you did. Anyways enough about me, how many in your party? Two? That's great, that's wonderful, like, YAY!!" Miranda, or Miran as she prefered to be callled, spoke very fast and in a hard to be decifered voice. She had said all that in one breath and then laughed afterwards, like she was high on something.

Kitaru was slightly frightened, but Kunairu was estactic. Finally she found someone who was just like her! They started to talk while she showed them to their table.

When they were finally seated, Kuaniru smiled and asked, "Can I go up and sing? I mean I really love to and I--" She was interupted by Miran,

"Say no more young child!" She placed her hand over her eyes and faced her head away from Kunairu, and closed her eyes, "I will do everything in my power to help you go up and sing! for I --" She was interupted because a girl with black hair came up from behind her and placed her hands on her head and pulled her face back so that she faced her,

"Miranda you're not scaring away the customers, again are you?" she asked, looking straight into her eyes, upside down. Looking up at Kitaru and Kunairu, who were just watching, one with disintrest and the other slightly scared, she spoke in a apoligetic voice, "I'm sorry if this idiot was disturbing you, she has no sense of shame."

Kunairu shook her head and said, "No, not at all, she was just telling me that I could go up to sing," She explained to the brunette, continuing she asked softly, "So can I? Please?"

The Brunette sighed dramatically as she let go of Miranda's head and pulled out a notepad. "Alright, we got a cancelling at 8:00, because someone wussed out, I'll put you up for that time but that'll mean that you would have to be taken away by Marissa, or Ham, if you will. I'll call her up on the mike, so wait here, oh, by the way my name's Lynette, but call me Nette." She turned and left, motioning another girl up. She had red hair and the uniform. Slightly intimatated Kunairu followed her behind the stage.

Kitaru asked, "Hey, do you think I could get some rasberry Iced tea please?" Miran nodded and jumped up, ran to the kitchen.

"So... would you like something to eat?" Nette asked, her voice dripping with impatience, so Kitaru just shook his head and looked toward the stage.

"Hello my name is Jessi, and I just wanted to tell all of you, Welcome one and all!! We here at Miran&Nettes, would like to please you with the show we've got lined up! Now without further Ado, please put your hands together for Kiaki! She'll be singing "How do you do?" by Cascada!!" Yelled a blonde girl dressed in a bunny costume. Somewhere in the background you could hear someone yelling 'shut up Jessi!' Suddenly the light faded and a smoke bomb was let off on stage, she dissappeared and was replaced by a gangsta looking girl with dark black hair.

"(2)I_ see you comb your hair and gimme that grin.  
It's making me spin now, spinnin' within._ " When she had opened her mouth and started to sing everyone in the room stoppped to lkisten to the heavenly voice.

"_Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -  
How do you do!  
I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin_." She started to take off her vest and throw it into the crowd.

"_Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru._ " She moved her hands all over her body in mimicry of a lover's embrace.

"_How do you do!  
Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the  
corner of our mouths  
and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream_. " she covered her eyes then mouth almost as if she was laughing.

"_If I was young I could wait outside your school  
cos your face is like the cover of a magazine  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do._ " She popped her arms up in a simple question and soon threw them down.

"_No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?_ " Waving her hands, she kissed her palm, then blew it into the crowd.

"_I see you in that chair with the perfect skin._ " She pointed at Kitaru in the crowd, and gave a little half-smile.

"_Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin?  
Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do? _" once more she smirked and then popped her arm, with her eyebrows raised in a slient question.

"_Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
and it feels like everything's surreal.  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?_" She ended the song with one last look to where Kitaru was sitting and blew a kiss toward him. A smoke bomb went off on the stage and she disappeared, leaving Jessi to take over the stage.

Kitaru in the crowd just smiled and kept sipping his tea, waiting for Kunairu to be done. He was hungry dammit!

"Well, that was intresting. Oh well on to the next preformer, who is a pretty little blonde. Lets welcome our guest, KunaTaki! She will be singing "Reflection", by Christina Aguilera!" Yelled Jessi into thje micro phone before disapearing into the curtains.

"(2)_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am_" Sang a soft sweet voice that had all the guys leaning foward in their seats. Kitaru was more focused on his drink to care.

"_But you'll never know me_" Kunairu finally made an appearence on stage. She was wearing a long light silver and lavender Yukata. Her face was painted in the old style, but it only served to make her more ravishing.

"_Ev'ry day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask_" She covered her face with her hand, making it vaugely resemble a mask.

"_I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_" She let the hand that was on her face slide down to her heart.

"_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_" She gripped her chest and made her eyes plead for someone to understand.

"_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_" She smiled and let her hand fall away. Kunairu blinked and went slightly higher on her last note.

"_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_?" She wiped half her face off before she started on her next note.

"_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide_?" She wiped off the rewst of the makeup and let her hair fall down and stared straight into the crowd.

"_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_?" She bowed to the crowd and Kitaru finally looked up from his tea, but she was gone.

"Waitress!"

* * *

1-Like I said earlier, Sasuke is very proptective of Kitaru, and doesn't like it when people he doesn't trust touch him. No romantic feelings there, I'm the same with my friends. Sai's well, Sai. And kouta, is just weird.

2- "How Do You Do" - Cascada

3- "Reflection (Single)" - Christina Aguilera - Mulan

* * *

A/n: THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?!

Miran: Wow, bitchy much?

Nette: No just frustrated... ONE GODAMMN MOUNTH!

Marissa: Hey everyone I know octopuses are evil and I can prove it!!

Miran: What the fuk!!

Nette: Ignore her Mari, I think you're smart!

Nette and Marissa: Reveiw Please!


	10. She's BackWhat Are You Doing Here pt2

Started: 8:42 PM 10/26/2008  
Finished: 9:07 PM 12/26/2008  
Posted: 4:32 PM 1/10/2009

~*~

A/n: Yeah it has come to my attention that there is no way that I can describe what everyone else was doing while Kunairu and Kitaru were at the restraunt. Also I have not finished the restraunt scene. For all of this I am very sorry. I also have remembered that I do not update or write upon a schedual. For that I am also very sorry. I'll try to better myself so that I will be worthy of any of your respect, and also for anyone reading any of my stories. And to those of you who actually read these things, thank you for your patience and for reading my mindless mumblings. I am not worthy.

I have also realized that I cannot go through a whole weekend without working on some story or another.

~*~

(Small key) /:/ equals beginning of flash back and \:\ Means end of flashback3

~*~

Chapter 9 1/2- She's Back- What Are You Doing Here? remixed past

"So," She began, laying here cards on the table. There was a pair of aces and a pair of kings with a queen in her hand.

"So..." He repeated, trying to irritate her. It worked and she gave a small glare at him from across the table. She was in her original outfit, from earlier when they had first entered the establishment. He gave a little laugh from her glaring at her. "Alright, what's going on? This time I want the truth. None of that shit about saving the planet from an army of rabid ninja gerbils.(1)"

She smiled, "I believe I said Monkeys, but no matter. Anyway, The boss is going to be sending agents to recapture you. They're going to target the angels soon, and well, everyone realizes that they can't do so without you, Kyuubi, and Shukaku. I of course, with my loyality to only you, decided that my former partner deserved to know about this new, uhh, devolopment." She placed a hand over his. He shook it off and gave a little smirk.

Laying down his cards, his smirk grew, "Royal flush. Spades. I win." He raised his hand and grabbed all of the money that was laid out in front of him.

She slapped his hand impaitently, "Kitaru, please, I know you, stop avoiding the issue." Kitaru looked into her eyes, searching for any lie. All he found was sincerity, and sadness. Also he found the beginnings of tears. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily.

"Alright. Kunairu, please don't cry. It's odd to see you cry. I'm not going to forfeit, if they want to play then I'm going to play with them. Only it's going to be on my terms." He thought for a second, and let go of her hands, then his eyes brightened up, She watched silent, waiting fo his reaction. He was always the one making up the plans, she only carried them out.

She smiled and thought of when she first met him... It was a long time ago, when they were all living in the orphanage. He had everyone wrapped around his finger then...

/:/ "Everyone, Boys and Girls!!" The nun called out, making most of the small childern look toward her. Kunairu's soft shaded green eyes scanned the crowd stopping, though, when a black haired child in the back who caught her eyes looked up and grinned. "This is Kunairu-chan, please be nice to her."

The kid from earlier smiled and yelled out in the back, "Hi Kunairu chan, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The kids all started to shout out the same phrase, which made her blush. The nun nodded satisfied that the new black haired girl would be welcomed into the small building. The boy from earlier made his way up to the front effortlessly, which would have been expected seeing how the crowd parted like the red sea for him. He stopped in front of her and stuck out his left hand, "My name's Kitaru, it's nice to meet you Kunairu chan." He spoke elegantly, which was quite surprising coinsidering his young age. He flashed her a soft grin, "Would you like to play with us?"

She gave a hesitant smile and nodded, his grin widened as he took her hand. dragging her away from the nun he pointed to the others he was playing with.

"That's my cousin Naruto Uzumaki, and his best friend Gaara Subaku. Gaara's not a orphan like we are, but his father drops him off here and he hangs out with us. Mostly because they're friends from school." He said as he pointed out the blonde child with whisker marks, and the small redhead. "Now we have other friends but only at school. Unfortunally, we go to a private school on full scholarship. So you probably won't meet them." He gave a warm smile, "Oh well it's not like Naru or I want you to, Sasu-chan would probably steal you away from us." She blushed, but watched him as he spoke. "Okay now to the simple problem of sneaking out. Any Ideas?" SHe didn't speak, instead she watched them throwing out ideas, trying to figure the best way out.

"Hmm... what about the hole in the wall behind the kitchen?" -Naruto

"They caught on to that one. It's closed." -Gaara

"Fine, the hedge?" -Naruto

"Nope, last time it took too much effort to explain away the bruises that we got from that." -Kitaru

"Besides we wouldn't want to hurt the girl." -Gaara

"Yeah, there's that." -Kitaru

"Hey, I got it what about the kitchen roof?" -Naruto

"Perfect, Naruto! Now to distract the Sisters." -Gaara

"I've got it! Hey, Koka-chan, Yoko-chan," He left to talk to the two dark haired children. She could see that they both nodded and ran to the middle of the playground. One of them started to cry loudly, and the other started a fight with another child. The effect was instant, with the Sisters running to the rescue.

Kunairu felt the gentle tugging on her arm so she turned and saw Kitaru with his finger to his lips. He motioned away and she felt him pulling her to a building with the roof pretty low to the ground. Naruto and Gaara were already on it and reached out their hands to help her on. Kitaru was roight behind her and lifted her onto the roof.

They hurried along the roof and got to a point that was directly above the next building over. Kitaru and Gaara lowered themselves onto the roof, and motioned for Naruto to lead Kunairu foward until they could grab her hands and lift her onto the platform. She gave a hesitant smile, and Kitaru smirked back. Then they both helped Naruto onto the next roof. This process was repeated five more times till they got to the ground.

Kitaru smiled and led them out into the street, before running straight into some man. The guy glared but kept walking, so when they were next to strangers, Kitaru pulled his hands out of his pockets witht he guy's wallet. Kunairu's eyes widened, but said nothing. Naruto ran up to him, "How much?"

"33,000 ryo.(2) Damn he's stupid for having that much on him at once. Oh look a gift card!" They were looking through his wallet. She only felt a little uncomfortable, but soon got over it when they grabbed her hand. "We need to get you some new clothes, those ones look awful." Kitaru said, all her fears melted away with the growth of his smile. He turned away toward Naruto and engaged into a leagthy conversation with him about the powers of Budda.

She closed her eyes, "How can you do something like that?" Her voice stopped all of them in their tracks. They turned and looked at her, watching her intently, making her very uncomfortable. "Never mind, forget I said anything..."

"Why should we? You have a beautiful voice." Naruto said with a calm certainty. The other two nodded ferverntly. "I think you should use it more, besides, you saw something wrong with how we operate, right?" She nodded her head, slightly flustered, "Hell, we all know it's wrong, but still we'll do it."

"But why?" She asked. Her curiosity was piqued and it needed to be satisfied. Kitaru smiled.

"Because the orphanage doesn't really have enough funds for alot of things, so Naru and I will willingly go hungry so that the younger kids will have something to eat. We do this-" Here he motioned to himself and the wallet still cradled in his hand, "because we need it to survive. You haven't been here long enough to know. You'll find out. Besides the nuns never give a second look at the state of our clothes as long as we are wearing them."

"Oh, okay." She nodded satisfied with the response to her questions. They walked in slience for a bit and then suddenly she looked up from her shoes, "Could you teach me how to do that?" The three boys rounded on her.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You know that. That thing that Kitaru-kun had done?"

"Okay, I guess we could..." Kitaru looked away, his finger on his bottom lip.

"Yea!" She started to celebrate and all of the boys looked at one another and shrugged.

Naruto smiled, opening his mouth to speak. "(3)_Now listen up  
You've got a lot to learn  
And if you don't learn you don't eat  
But if you're tough  
And always use your head  
You'll feel right at home on the street  
When you've got talent ev'rything is free  
Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee_" The note lasted long and he turned to laugh.

"_You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive_" kitaru sang sweetly. They both grabbed her hand dragging her while Gaara pushed her from behind.

"_If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold_" Kitaru finished as they reached a fancy looking store. Giving a quick glance at one another Kitaru let go opf her hand. He walked in and as he made his way to the dressing rooms in the back he pulled out a couple of dresses and girl clothes. Tehn he threw them toward her, wihch she caught in surprise. Naruto and Gaara disappeared and found some more clotehs, they all pushed her toward the room, urging her to try them on.

"_To live from week to week  
You need technique  
So you practice ev'ry day  
The only rule is:  
Thou shalt not get caught  
Get what you can and then get away  
Remember all the places you can hide  
Remember we are always on your side_" Gaara sang to her over the room door, while Naruto picked up on the chorus.

"_You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold_"

Kitaru smirked and moved a couple of the dresses under an other. Kunairu wasn't to see, so they all moved to the counter, they paid and left.

"_When you've got talent ev'rything is free  
Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee_" The black haired child sang while pulling out the dresses, and shoving one at her they waited till she was done dressing before Kitaru took one of the dresses and disguised himself as a girl.

"_You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive_" Naruto and Gaara smirked, and while Kitaru and Kunairu distracted everyone, they both stole a couple of people's purses, from the park they were at.

"_If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold_" They ended with a sweeping bow.

"Remember to make sure everything you do is on accident and never take their credit cards. People have better ways of tracking down that lately." Kitaru said later when they were sitting on the rail at the bolevard near the ocean. The salty sea breeze made the three boys Kunairu was with look like angels.

\:\

She was musing quietly. Her best friend and her only love was watching her. He'e gotten bored and started to snap his fingers in front of her face. She'd broken out of her daze and offered a hesitant smile to him.

"Honestly Kunairu, you really should pay more attention." He laughed while he spoke this, pointing to her hand which was currently resting in a bowl of flan pudding.

She blushed and hurriedly moved to wipe off her hand, before he caught it and licked a small part off. Their eyes met, and he picked up his cloth napkin and wiped her hand tenderly. He was paying no heed to her rapidly burning red cheeks. She didn't say anything for fear she might embaress herself.

He realeased her hand and watched a guy across the restraunt, and caught his eye. Kitaru started to lick his straw in a inappropriete manner, so he was delighted when the guy blushed and turned back to his girlfriend. So he turned back to the girl sitting across from him, with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Anyway, Kunairu the plan is to let them make the first move, and to wait till they decide that we surender before bursting out and showing them up. Then we'd have to take out the shakiest parts before going after Shian and making him pay."

"Yes of course, Basic combat class I, 'Take out the weakest parts before trying on the big man.'" Kunairu said smiling. He nodded and turned to the waitress who came up to them.

"Excuse me! But there's this guy who wanted me to give you-" She motioned to Kitaru, while Kunairu rolled her eyes, and pulled out a small piece of paper with a number on it, "This. He said that you two sould go out sometime, and to point him out to you." The dark haired waitress rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back, pointing to the guy that Kitaru had been messing with throughout the meal he was sharing with Kunairu.

"Thanks Nette-chan, but I can't accept it. So could you tell him that if he wants a dirty little secret, or a one night stand he'd have to look somewhere else." The waitress was delighted, and they smiled at one another.

When she walked away in order to tell the guy off for Kitaru, said blonde turned back to his best friend, and continued their converation. "Very good, you paid attention to those classes! But back to the matter at hand, If nothing goes according to plan then we'd just have to wing it."

"You're just to lazy to plan anything aren't you?" She said smiling, and he nodded.

"There's that, and plus if it does all go to plan, then all the time spent on the other plan would all be for naught. Wouldn't it?" He grinned and she glared at him. "Now let's go before that break-up becomes more violent and that girl decideds to start throwing punches at me." He motioned to the guy that had hit on him through the waitress. Nette, Miran, and the redhead they call Mari, as well as the bunny costume clad girl Nette called Jessi, were all tryign to keep the fight from becoming more violent and breaking the stuff in the restraunt.

Kunairu had to stiffen her laughter as they walked right by them, and the guy's eyes followed her best friend. Then try to pay for their meal up front, only to find out that the guy who hit on Kitaru had already paid for it.

They both shared a look and burst through the doors laughing their asses off. It was turning out to be an odd night.

~*~

Just as Kitaru and Kunairu were leaving the restraunt, Sasuke and Naruto were in Naruto's bedroom getting down and dirty. In a totally clean sense of the word anyway. In other words they were just making out, not having sex, so when Kakashi knocked at the door they were able to straighten themselves out easily. The door opened and Kakashi walked through.

He gave a nod of acknoledgement to Sasuke before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, make sure Kitaru and Kunairu, if she's going to be staying over, get in before dawn. I'm locking the doors, and turning on the burgaler alarm, so make sure that Kitaru has his key. Okay, and please, if you're going to do something, be quiet about it."

Naruto flushed while Sasuke smirked, and the blonde threw a pillow at his adolptive father, "Pervert!"

"I'm sure Sasuke has protection with him so I won't warn you guys about that," Kakashi continued, unabashed by his son's actions.

"GET OUT!!" Naruto shouted completely red from his father's teasing.

"Okay fine, just remember keep it down." Kakashi left quickly so as to not get hit in the head by the crystal ordiment that hit the door frame once he closed the door.

Once he left Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Is it just me, or did your dad just give me permisson to de-virgintize you?" Sasuke spoke in to his boyfriend's hair. Naruto eeped and buried his face further.

Lifting his chin, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a warm kiss. Slowly he led the small blonde to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his tiny blonde's waist, he parted his lips enough to lick Naruto's bottom lip, asking for permission. It was granted, of course, and they spent the time exploring each other's mouths to their hearts desire, only breaking for air when needed. Other than that they stayed glued to each other's lips.

About thirty minutes later, they both heard the door downstairs open and close, and broke apart. Naruto's cheeks flushed pink and both were panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss. "Yo! Tadaima!" Kitaru's voice carried up the stairs and Naruto's eyes widened. He jumped up, off his boyfriend and the bed, and ran to the door.

Opening it he shouted down to him, "The Alarm!"

Kitaru got it and ran to the alarm and disengaged it. Smiling at a job well done, he cheered slightly. All the while, Sasuke came up behind Naruot and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist once more. Kitaru smiled warmly, and gave them both the cheesy peace sign. Kunairu laughed, bringing attention to herself.

Sasuke turned to her and glared. Naruto glanced hesitantly at his boyfriend, worried because the beginning of their date consited more of Sasuke's worried ramblings and insistant questions upon Kunairu's character.

He really was cute sometime. It reminded the blonde of a father giving away his only daughter to be married.

Naruto only snapped out of his thoughts when Kunairu called out to him, "Oi Naruto, where's Gaara-chan?"

"He doesn't live here with me. He lives with his brother and sister in town," Naruto said calmly, thinking a bit, "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you gusy in like forever and I've got some pretty big news! ReiOniichan wants to come to visit!" She said excitedly, but Naruto's eyes got pretty big, he knew what that meant. "Oh, and he's also going to bring some of his friends! He wants to see you and Gaara and Kitaru!!" He could tell he started to tense up, because Sasuke started to rub his hip and kiss his neck softly.

ReiOnii-chan was their name for 'The Boss,' when they didn't want anyone else to suspect what was up. Naruto knew that he needed the three of them, but it seemed like they'd just finally get to be happy, and then he had to wreak it. Like yesterday at the fair, he couldn't believe it all was going to end so quickly.

"Oh don't worry Naru, Kunairu told me all about this over some pasta and iced tea. ReiOnii-chan's going to stay at the house, and we'd visit him as soon as he sends someone to get us." Kitaru said, and somehow all the tension and worry that was building up, just vanished. Naruto sent a quick smile to them. Kitaru was always talented at keeping everyone calm. It was like how talented Gaara was at making everyone fear him.

"No problem then. Just warn me when he sends one of his 'friends' over. Okay?" Naruto said, slightly giddy, and eager to burn off steam.

"Okay, just be quiet. I'm gonna set up the guest bedroom for Kunairu before I hit the hay." Kitaru said nonchalantly, looking at his cousin over his shoulder, because he had to put his coat away. Kunairu stifled a giggle.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Naruto exclaimed, his face red.

Sasuke smirked, as Kitaru replied calmly, "I can hear you through the wall when ever Sasu-chan comes over." They all grinned when Naruto became a brighter red.

Smiling Kunairu walked upstairs, "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm pretty sure you can't be that loud." Sasuke glared at her and pulled Naruto into the confines of the dark blue room.

Turning to his boyfriend and once more burying his face into his shoulder, they could both hear Kitaru's call of 'Sweet Dreams.' Then the resuilting giggles from them through the door.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked Naruto frowning. He still didn't trust her being here and showing up at the moment that he needed answers from Naruto and Kitaru the most. This made it all the more difficult to ask them about what had happened yesterday at the fair, and why they left in such a hurry.

"She's Kitaru's closest friend and confident." Naruto said softly. He snuggled closer to Sasuke's warmth, pulling him back to the bed. He was really getting tired of their teasing, though it wasn't as bad as it used to be back then. "Besides, she really isn't that bad. She makes us all happy and feel normal. So please don't worry too much."

Naruto smiled softly and pulled Sasuke into another kiss. He immeadiatly parted his lips so as to give Sasuke enterance to his mouth. They battled tounges fighting for dominance, groping to gain the upper hand. It wasn't till Sasuke climbed on top of the blonde that Naruto started to show submissiveness.

He pulled Sasuke foward till he was on his back under his boyfriend and was facing him. Smiling Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him down enough to kiss his lips. "I love you, Sasuke. Even if yiu are a bastard."

The raven smiled back, making Naruto gasp softly, before he replied, "I love you too, even if you are a dobe." Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Sasuke shifted to the side, laying next to Naruto. The blonde reached over his boyfriend, and turned off the lamp, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his love press small kisses against his cheeks, eyes, and his forehead, until their lips pressed against each other.

"Goodnight, my Teme."

"Goodnight my Dobe."

~*~

1-An reference to some guys at a coffee shop that I met once. They were fucking hilarious.

2- basically, 3300 american dollars.

3-Streets of Gold- Oliver and company

~*~

A/n: I've just read the reviews that people left for AYRTS? and I've gotta say, I FEEL FUCKING LOVED!!

I mean seriously, I didn't think you all would enjoy it that much! I really didn't! So I've gotta say, thanks alot!!

With love and warmth and fuzziness,

This is Lynette Lynn Carson signing off.

~*~

Sorry about the wait!!


	11. I hate this part of us

Started: 10:08 PM 1/16/2009  
Finished: 8:59 PM 2/8/2009  
Posted: 6:24 PM 2/27/2009

~*~

A/n: The last chapter was a major fluff overload at the end. Sorry if you expected more than that, but I'm not quite ready for a full blownlemon yet. please be paitent with me! Arigato gozaimasu!\

Oh, there's more of a reason for me not ot be able to update any quicker, my English teacher, as much as I love her, is assigning me more and more work because of the stupid people in my class. Unfortunally, I could not transpher out of that class because of the fact my grades aren't anything to brag about, mostly because I'm a cobination of a procrastinator and OCD. Yeah, she assigned us to write a Journal, in which only discuss school appropriete things, and my mind is far from school appropriate. After all the day she assigned this journal, I was thinking about shoving someone down the tree grinder for being too loud and obnoxious when I was writing my Original fic.

Also, that's another reason I'm going to be slightly late in updateing anything, my current obsession fic is not from the world of Fandom, instead it's taken place in an original setting. I've already written two and a half chapter on it, but I'm not going to post it anytime soon. Sorry.

Enjoy this chapter, this was a PSA From the mind of Lynette Lynn Carson.

~*~

Chapter 10- I hate this part of us

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around_...(1) " A young womans voice floated over her Nephew and her son. "Good night my little darlings, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. Sweet dreams, my baby boys, I'll keep you safe and warm."

~*~

"You know it's unhealthy to always have your head in the clouds, Kitaru?" Sasuke said as he came up behind his blonde friend.

"You know it's unhealthy to always be so emo, right, Sasu-chan?" The raven's hand connected sharply with the back of Kitaru's head. The tinkleling laughter that followed, calmed Sasuke from his worried state that he had been when he came into the living room with Kitaru just staring at the plain white wall without blinking.

"Everyone, food's ready!" Kitaru brigthened up like a seven year old on christmas day and skipped over to Naruto's side to help him serve the food. Gaara and Kunairu set the table and chided the others when they made to help with it. (Neji, Kouta, and Gaara had arrived in the early Saturday morning.)

There were only the teenagers int eh house for Kakashi and Iruka grabbed breakfast on-the-go for they were needed at the parent's day at the school. The seating arrangement went something like this; (going clockwise) at the head of the table sat Kitaru, next to him was Kunairu, then Naruto, Sasuke was sitting across from Kitaru, then it was Gaara, Neji and to wrap it all up was Kouta sitting next to his love.

It was too quiet so Naruto smiled and nuged Kunairu, who was startled so she shouted out loud, "Cuttlefish!?" Everyone stared at her and Kitaru burst out in laughter. Gaara chuckled and then they were staring at him.

"Cuttlefish?" Kitaru asked gasping for breath. Kunairu blushed and ducked her head.

"Umm, anyway, how did you sleep Uchiha-san?" He turned to glare at her. She shrunk back into her seat still recovering from her initial embaressment. "Never mind..."

Kitaru laughed and wrapped his arm around the lithe blonde girl. "Poor dear, You're just fucking up today aren't you?"

She glared at him and swiped at his hand. "Besides that, you know that thing that I talked to you about in the restraunt last night?"

"Which one? About not breaking people up? Being serious? Plannning an attack plan? Bringing ReiOnii-" She glared at him and threw her spoon at him. Everyone was paying attention to her now though.

When he rubbed at his forehead, and glared back at her, she sighed, "The other one, about me going to school here?"

"Oh, that." He waved his hand lazily, and shrugged his shoulder, "You would have to find a apartment for that, also you can't go running off on a whim like usual. But then again, it's not like I care." He shrugged his shoulders and Kouta gave her the glare of death. Naruto's eyes widened and stared at Kitaru. Gaara smirked and was glancing back and forth to Kitaru and Kunairu. Sasuke and Neji stared at them with less than vauge interest.

"Oh, come on, Kita you said that I could! Besides I think that Niki-" Kitaru looked up sharply when he heard the name begin on her lips, and threw his water at her quickly. He glared at her.

He stood and slamed down his hands on the table. "Takishima, I'm only going to say this once, Don't ever mention that name here!!" He then turned and left the room. Naruto glanced up worriedly. Sasuke squeezed his hand and nodded. He ran off after his only cousin. Gaara stared at Kunairu who dropped her head when Kitaru ran out of the room. He motioned for Neji and them to leave.

It was only after they did that he spoke to the little blonde girl, "You know you fucked up right?" She nodded and lifted her head to look into the redhead's eyes. His eyes widened and they forgot about the others in the room. She was after all crying.

Kunairu lifted her hands and tried to wipe at her tears. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." She sobbed and laid her head on the table infront of the food.

"It's not me you should be apoligizing to, child." Gaara said calmly, glancing at the door.

"I'm just so useless... all I ever do is cause problems for him." She cried. Her shoulders were shaking.

Gaara sighed and picked up his water and took a sip, before saying, "That's all you ever did, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't." He smirked at her as she rose her head from it's place on the table. "And We wouldn't love you if you weren't so hopeless." She smiled at him through her tears, making Gaara stop and glare at her, "What?!"

"It's just this is the first time you comforted me..." She said, blushing slightly.

Gaara glared at her, and folded his arms over his chest. "Shut up. What kind of weirdo would get excited over that anyway?!" She just smiled and got up just to walk up to the redhead and hug him. He froze, "Kunairu?"

"I'm so glad I met you Gaara-sama." He just smiled softly and pushed her away.

"Shut up."

~*~

"Kitaru?" Naruto whispered as he caught up to his cousin in the park at least 38 blocks from the house. "Are you okay?" He panted slightly.

The other blonde didn't answer so he asked again. This time he got a response as Kitaru looked down at him from his perch in the oak tree.

"You know, Naru, (2)_Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it_" He said it calmly, and leaned back against the tree that Naruto found him up in. Naruto flinched in surprise at the words.

Then he sighed, "Kitaru..."

Kitaru ignored this interjection and continued on glaring at his hand that he brought up to his face. "_Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless_" He shook his head and looked down toward his cousin, "_Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole_"

Naruto closed his eyes strangly sad but understanding what his cousin was getting at, "_Take_ _control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste_" Kitaru looked back at his younger cousin and nodded.

They both ended up singing the next part, "_I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me  
Ya hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Heard of me the routine scar  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And now I'm sick of this_" Naruto leaned back against the trunk of the tree,a nd slid down to the ground, looking at his feet to hide his tears. The other blonde starerd straight ahead without a purpose.

Kitaru sang out loud, continuing the song, "_I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grate on my sanity_"

When he broke off, Naruto lifted his head and glance up wile saying the next part. "_I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me_"

"_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_" They both sang softly, avoiding looking at one another,

"_Stop just what's killing me_" Naruto Repeated once and looked toward the morning sun.

"_Stop just what's killing me_" Kitaru repeated after his cousin.

"_Stop just what's killing me_" They both said for the last time. Then they both continued with, "_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_"

"_Freedom can be frightening if you've never felt it_" Naruto sang softly and looked down toward his left hand that was laying right beside him,

"_Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace_" Kitaru said as he leaned back into his seat on the branch again.

"_Cease to be the animal you used to be  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong_" Naruto's voice came out cool and clear.

"_And feel the karma when the problem's all gone_" Kitaru continued on, slightly more high pitched than usual. He jumped down from his perch in the great oak tree.

Naruot looked up to his Cousin, calm as he could be with tears running down his face, "_And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be_"

Kitaru strugged with the next part and trying to make it sound calm and smooth, "_Memories of the last fight to free yourself  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well_" He reached down to offer his hand to his younger cousin.

Naruto reached up with a hesitant hand, while singing, "_And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart  
Where your insides bruised_"

Kitaru pulled him up forcefully and spoke into the younger blonde's ear, "_You can live if you're willing to  
Put a stop to just what's killing you_"

"_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_" They both began once more,

"_Stop just what's killing me_" Kitaru repeated, his voice barly reaching Naruto's ears.

"_Stop just what's killing me_" Naruto Spoke whimpering slightly. He was still crying and being heald by his older cousin. Neither of them were councious of the eyes watching them, silently in the darkness.

"_Stop just what's killing me_" They both said for the last time. Then they both continued, pulling apart to look each other in the eyes, "_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing_ _me_"

Just as suddenly, they both pulled away from one another and jumped away. Soon they were both at least 7 meters away. Just barely noticing the rain comeing down in buckets. Naruto was the first to break the silence, and he yelled, no longer singing, "_Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go awa_y"

Kitaru threw his arms in front of him, just like he would as if he was to break a fall, and replied in the same loud voice and tone, "_Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be  
Every time I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me_"

Naruto turned away from Kitaru and lifted his hand to his mouth. "_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_"

The tears that were running down both of their faces were mixing with the rain.

And they stared at one another till Kitaru repeated back to him, "_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_"

Naruto looked down and toward his right, crossed his arms and sang softly to his cousin, "_I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me_"

Kitaru watched him through his bangs and cried softly back, "_I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me_"

They're eyes both closed at the same time and they dropped to their knees, the people watching them ram top catch them, but they were too late. When Naruto looked up through his bangs his eyes were the darkest color of red, and his scars on his cheeks were darker. His blonde hair was more furried than usual.

Kitaru was one in the same, his eyes were once more green and purple, while his hair was more spiky than usual, as well.

"Kyuubi..."

"Nikimara..."

~*~

"Uchiha-san, it's been at least an hour since Kitaru ran out of the room, don't you think we should go look for them? Plus it's raining, and Kitaru hates the thunder." Sasuke glared at the small blonde girl. She was really starting to get on his nerves. Gaara sighed.

"I agree with that, but how are we going to find them. They could be anywhere!" Kouta said calmly. He seemed a little unnerved.

Kunairu suddenly became silent and thoughtful. She turned toward the tiny redhead to her left on the loveseat with his boyfriend, "Hey, Gaara where's the park? It's been a while since I've been here last."

Gaara glanced at her, "It's about fourty one blocks to the west of here, why?"

She smiled and everyone else glared at her, this wasn't a time to play! Ignoring all the looks, she stated her analysis of the situation. "Hey if you were really those two's friends when they were younger, you would know, Kita's favorite place in the world is that huge oak tree in the center of Miracle Park. It's the place he feels the safest at, therefore-"

"Kitaru and Naruto must be there!" Neji said cutting off Kunairu, who pouted but instantly brightened up hwen Gaara nodded.

"I guess we'd have to go in two cars to all fit..." Kouta said calmly. Kunairu shrugged, everyone else nodded.

Grabbing the keys from the table they left the house, locked the door and made their way to Miracle park. When they arrived there They spotted Naruto and Kitaru holding one another, before they tore away from each other violently, and started to scream at one another. They watched dazedly, as Kitaru and Naruto hunched over. Kouta, Kunairu, and Sasuke snapped out of it and ran toward them when they saw that the two blonde boys were going to collapse.

When they reached within five feet of their chosen blonde, Naruto raised his head up, at the same time as did Kitaru. They both ignored the onlookers and smiled evilly.

Gaara's eyes widened, "Kyuubi..."

Kunairu gasped, "Nikimara..."

~*~

1- "Not While I'm Around" by Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street

2- "Part of Me" by Linkin Park


End file.
